


I Know You Better

by Annalang



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文完结，存文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Better

[color=Red][size=5][b]印调地址：[url]http://vote.weibo.com/poll/136107578[/url][/b][/size][/color]

 

声明：我不拥有任何一个角色，他们属于原作者。  
CP：Merlin/Harry Hart 攻受无差 

 

著：泊桐_Anna lang  
校：炒鸡多的盘子 

 

“似乎我不曾哀恸，那绝非对往事旧情不知珍惜；我不愿愚夫们听到我伤悲；向你，只向你吞声饮泣！”  
——George Gordon Byron，1788—1824

 

Chapter 1 偏执狂与掘墓人

 

对于Merlin来说，这一次拯救世界可能是他成为Kingsman特工之后最糟糕的一次任务，而他并没有忘记上一次他被迫出外勤的时候被一群训练有素的雇佣兵追到绝路差点丧命的经历。之所以他认定这一次的经历无比糟糕的原因，并不是他被迫炸掉了大概几百人或者更多人的大脑；也不是自己差点被地对空导弹炸飞；当然，更不是因为他在任务结束之后还被迫欣赏了一下他年轻的准特工男孩在过剩的荷尔蒙作用下进行的有益身心的活动，他讨厌这次任务的原因十分简单而明确——这个该死的任务让他失去了Harry。

也许是他看起来太聪明的缘故或者是他总是那个坐在屏幕后面进行取舍决断的人，这令大多数人忽略了他也拥有正常的感情与丰富的心理活动这种可能。但是那的确是真的，Merlin，他也会像普通人一样感受到悲伤，而事实上，这一次，他并不能很好地处理自己的悲伤。尽管现在，在这十分特别的时刻——Arthur背叛了Kingsman并且弄死了自己，当然，还有很重要的一点，为了这个任务，他们失去了一位Lancelot，还有一位Galahad，在这种情况下，Merlin不仅需要对付变得十分艰难的工作，他还要承受另一件几乎会将他摧毁的事情：直到现在，他依旧不能接受Harry Hart已经离开的事实——是的，尽管他亲眼目睹了他的死亡。

Eggsy曾经开导他，要他从Harry死亡的阴影中走出来，就像这位年轻的特工男孩自己所做的一样。诚然，男孩对Harry有着极为特殊的感情，Harry的存在拯救了他脑海中已经十分模糊的对于父亲的记忆，而显然，他现在所拥有的一切都基于他遇见了Harry，但是他总告诉Merlin他走了出来——他能从失去Harry的阴影中脱身——当然，这并不意味着他不再为Harry的死亡感到伤心，他只是接受了这个事实，然后在悲伤之后继续生活。  
但是Merlin却无法做到这一点：他沉溺于Harry的死亡，一方面他拒绝承认他失去了Harry的事实，这表现在他不允许任何人动Harry的东西，他拒绝选拔Galahad的继任者，他甚至依旧会和Harry谈话，尽管在别人看来，他只是自言自语。但是这位异常聪明而冷静的特工Merlin的确坚持着：他没有失去Harry Hart。而另一方面，不管他如何坚持着Harry依旧活着的观点，这依然无法改变他目睹了那个男人的死亡的事实，而不管他如何努力保持着一切都如同那个男人还在这里的时候的样子，这也不能改变，那个喜欢条纹西装的男人再也不会带着他无所不能黑色的雨伞走进他的裁缝铺向他微笑的事实。  
坚持拒绝承认这一点只会让Merlin显得脆弱，神经质，甚至有些不可理喻——一个合格的绅士不应该逃避现实，更不应该沉迷于不健康的情感中，悲伤作为一种不健康的情感无可争议。但是没有人能将Merlin从这种状态中解救出来，也许这个世界上本来是有这样一个人的，但是不幸的是，正是他使Merlin陷入了这种令人担心的状况之中。Merlin甚至动用了Kingsman整个机构的力量去寻找Harry：尸体或者任何相关信息。

直到现在，他得到了一个消息，在伦敦北郊的一处公墓，一位名叫Harry H的男人被安葬了。  
严格意义上来讲Harry这个名字算得上一个常用名，而H可以代表的姓氏更是十分庞杂，但是Merlin却有一种无由来的感觉，这个名字和他的Harry有着密不可分的联系。虽然他拒绝承认Harry的死亡，但一直以来他的确在不停地寻找着他的尸体，因为，他决定亲自去拜访一下这位H先生，他想，也许这是因为伦敦北郊并不远。  
H先生的墓地靠近海格特公墓，路过那里的时候Merlin想起来，很多年之前，就在Harry刚成为Galahad不久，他被指派到这里来调查一起打着著名的海格特公墓吸血鬼名号的反社会组织的案件，他在耳机里和Harry调侃各式各样的关于吸血鬼的故事，而那个男人一言不发而干净利落的解决掉一群坚信自己是吸血鬼的反社会组织之后，连衣服都没有换就来到了Merlin的家里，在毫无愧疚感的霸占了他的浴室两个小时后，他不仅将Merlin珍藏的白兰地解决了大半，还堂而皇之的穿着Merlin舒适而老派的鸡心领毛衣半躺在他家浅灰色的沙发上并且坚定地按住了刚刚调侃过许多吸血鬼故事的男人的肩膀强迫他一起看了五个小时的吸血鬼电影。尽管那些电影看起来俗套极了，但是，他想，他不能否认，他享受那五个小时的电影时光，或者说是和Harry一起躺在他不算宽敞的沙发上消磨时光这件事。  
“啊，在这种时候回忆起这件事真是不合时宜而令人心痛”，Merlin这样想，他们之间有那样多令人愉悦的记忆，几乎是想到Harry Hart这个名字，他就会感到欢愉而温柔，但是现在，他却踏在确定一个墓穴中是否埋葬着他的Harry的路上，这令一切美好的记忆都显得有些反讽的寓意——他们从来都不能安心的享受一段感情，而越是喜悦美妙的过往，越能在一切结束之后为他们带来彻骨的悲恸。  
他穿过泥泞的道路，伦敦总是在下雨，而这令墓园显得更加悲戚，在这样氛围里，他找到了H先生的墓碑。

那是一块很新的墓碑，也很精细，虽然墓碑上并没有什么装饰，但是从石料的选择到花纹的风格，都透着一种绅士而典雅的气度——经典，凝练，而恰到好处。这像是Harry的风格，就如同他总是在强调礼节能塑造一个人一样，这位H先生的墓穴也无处不体现着主人的品味与礼数。就好像，就好像这个墓碑是Harry亲自挑选的，或者是亲自设计，亲自雕琢的。  
这个念头在Merlin心中挥之不去，他无法抑制自己产生“Harry安葬了H先生”这样的观点，尽管这听起来荒谬而可笑，也许Roxy听到之后会忧心他的健康状态，因为不管是H先生也好，还是Harry也好，他们都已经不具备安葬别人的能力了，他站在前者的墓碑前，并且他亲眼见证了后者的死亡。但他就是不能将这个想法从他的脑海中驱逐出去，更有甚者，就在这时，他产生了一个更加危险的念头——他想要掘开这个墓穴——他需要这样做，他需要看到里面安葬的人，他需要知道那是谁，不管躺在那里的是不是Harry，他都有迫切的需求看那个人一眼。

而他真的这样做了。  
掘墓这件事虽然听起来诡异又偏执，但是对于Merlin来说，这项工作并不是那么陌生，他甚至可以说他算得上一个不错的掘墓人，当然，单从技术方面来说。事实上，对于大部分Kingsman的特工来说，尽管掘墓这种行为听起来就十分诡异而无趣，但是那的确是一样不可或缺的侦查技能——因为坟墓里有的时候埋葬的并不是亡者，而是秘密。  
坟墓是个能安全地藏匿秘密的地方，毕竟很少有人会仔细探究一座墓穴里的内容。而这一定程度上可以解释为什么Merlin的雨伞有些不同于Harry可以发射火枪的那一把：他的雨伞里更像是一个工具箱，天知道这些年他为了挖掘信息都做了什么。而如果这时候Eggsy此时也站在这里的话，他一定会满脸震惊的说：“oh，我的天！我以为你想挖开一个身份不明的人的坟墓已经够疯狂了，然而你的雨伞，这太变态了，你简直可以给棺材里那位做个完整的尸检了！”

这并不夸张，虽然Eggsy不在这里，但是这位年轻的特工男孩的行为并不难揣摩。或许他在这里的话会更好一点，至少他可以阻止Merlin进行这种明显过激的行为，但是现在，在这片看起来十分普通的墓园里，只有Merlin一个人，只有失去了大部分理智和他珍贵的爱人的Merlin。因此，现在摆在他面前的，是被翻开的土地与一副黑色的棺木。这让他有些犹豫，在最初的冲动消散之后，他开始怀疑自己是否有能力面对他即将发现的一切——也许他将最后一次看到真实的Harry，毫无生气的Harry，这将会成为他们的诀别；也许他只是偏执地打扰了一名品位很好的绅士的往生之路，而对于Harry的追寻则一无所获。他不知道哪种会让他更加崩溃，是他再也无法回避Harry的死亡，还是发现自己的所作所为徒劳一场并毫无理智。  
但是他就站在那副黑色的棺木前面，他需要知道里面有什么，结局对与他来说充满诱惑，如果他能了结这一切，他就能继续生活下去，尽管他仍旧是悲伤的，但是他将不这样偏执。打开这副棺木，得到一个结果，这是他现在应该做的事情，尽管他不知道那是不是他期待的结局，但那是一个结果，一个可以为他的所作所为画上休止符的结果。

所以，他打开了棺木。  
首先占据他视线的是一套西装，他认识那套西装，Harry穿着它去了教会，那是那个男人很偏爱的一套衣服，他喜欢这套西装的颜色，那很称他的肤色。然后他看到了Harry的眼镜，以及印有Kingsman标志的手机与武器，还有那个男人固执地喜爱的牛津鞋。棺木里存放的一切都象征着Harry Hart，这景象几乎要摧毁了Merlin，看到这些东西令他心碎，它们将Harry的死亡场景再次呈现在Merlin眼前：突兀的，子弹穿过了那个男人的头颅。然而，棺木中存放的东西也为Merlin带来了一些希望——那个男人并没有躺在那里，确切地说，没有人躺在这墓穴中，这位神秘的H先生的坟墓里安葬了属于Kingsman前任Galahad的一切，但是却不包括他本身。

一个衣冠冢。  
这令Merlin感到疑惑。  
“谁会这样做？体面地安葬一个死人的遗物，精心挑选的墓碑与棺木，却只埋葬了除了已经死亡的特工本身之外的遗物，而特工本人却依旧不知所踪毫无音信？”  
Merlin不知道谁会这样做，他无法为这件事找到一个合理的解释，即使Harry一直是一个有些神秘的人，这件事依旧不可思议。而且，尽管Harry的私生活对其他人来说有些神秘，但是Merlin了解他，他们在一起将近20年，而如果Harry需要一个人来料理后事，Merlin一定会知情：他们也许不是一对会分享所有秘密的爱人，但是至少，Merlin相信，Harry不会对自己隐瞒他的葬礼。  
Merlin需要一个解释，他过于聪明的大脑再次给了他一个荒唐的想法——Harry做了这一切——Harry还活着，但是他不再想要作为Galahad的生活，虽然现在Merlin不能确定他这样做的原因，但是那个男人安葬了Harry Hart作为Galahad的一切，他宣告了自己的死亡，也许这算是他对Kingsman的告别。他一定知道H先生的坟墓会被Kingsman发现，因此他需要给这个他效力了数十年的组织一个结局，他需要告别他的同伴们，出于各种原因。然而，他却没有预料到Merlin的偏执：因他的死亡而激化的偏执。  
Merlin也许能想到Harry这样做的原因，如果他认真思考的话，毕竟他算得上最了解Harry的人了。但是现在，他的大脑被“Harry还活着”这个虚妄的念头充斥着，以至于他没有余力思索Harry这样做的原因，他所有的情绪都在驱使他寻找Harry，尽管这一切都建立在他脑中一个几乎没有任何依据的念头上，这只是他的猜想，但是他愿意相信这个猜想。  
“任何人都不能发现这一切”，他这样想，Harry变得不那么真实的死亡，这个奇怪的坟墓，他独自追寻终结的行为，这一切都不能让其他人知道，即使是与他一起拯救世界的同伴们也不可以。Merlin不需要任何人来担心他的精神状态，他更不需要任何人来阻止他的行为，而如果Harry还活着，在这种情况下，他绝不需要其他人来与他分享这个秘密。

现在，他即将面对的事情很简单：找一个借口暂时从Kingsman的工作中休息一段时间，然后寻找Harry，独自地，秘密地。也许对普通人来说，找到一个不想被人发现的前特工几乎没有成功的可能，但是对于Merlin来说，这也许并不是那么艰难，尤其是他十分了解他正在寻找的人，而与此同时，更重要的是，他有了希望——Harry还活着。

 

Chapter 2 欺骗与重逢

 

他从那场教会阴谋中幸存下来了，归功于他身为一名优秀的特工数十年对危险的敏感，同时也得益于Valentine初次开枪的惊慌，他及时地向后仰倒，就如同被子弹击中头颅一样，他伪装了死亡的瞬间。而他感到十分惊喜的是，没人来检查他的尸体。总而言之，他逃过了这场针对他而精心策划的谋杀——但是当他从对死亡瞬间的心悸中平静下来以后，他意识到他的幸存是有代价的：他背负上滥杀的负疚感。

在经历了这样惊险的一刻之后，当他确定周围的环境足够安全而起身的那一刻，他发现自己并没有任何劫后余生的轻松。而尽管，他十分明白自己应该在第一时间回到Kingsman特工们拯救世界的队伍中，或者至少，他应该把自己还活着这个消息带给他的同伴们，至少他的一部分同伴值得知道这个消息，Merlin，Eggsy，他从心底信任的同伴们不应该为了他虚假的死亡而承受悲伤。但是他并没做他应该做的那些事。

他只是从地上站起来，然后离开了那里。他不仅离开了那间教堂，在他起身的那一刻他便做出了决定：从那一刻起，他离开了Kingsman。  
他切断了自己与Kingsman一切的关联，为了保证这一点，他充分考虑他的同伴们在事态稳定之后寻找他的可能：他们会寻找Harry Hart，无论是活着的，还是死去的。为了制止他的同伴们未来将采取的行为，他安葬了自己。他亲自为自己建造坟墓，以宣告Harry Hart，作为纯洁骑士Galahad的死亡。他以这个身份度过将近半生光阴，现在，他正式地又合乎礼节地，将这个身份深埋于三尺之下，他以死亡来追求彻底的告别。  
杀掉百余人的负罪感，那令他无法承受。  
尽管在一开始，当他还躺在地上伪装作一具尸体的时候，他试图说服自己那并不是他的错。但是很快，甚至等不到他起身为自己寻找一处安全的地方的时候他就意识到，他受创的精神开始向一个不健康的方向发展：他无法控制自己的大脑一遍又一遍地回放在教堂里发生的事情，而很快，他的思维开始否定现实，他从否定那些人的死亡开始，越来越深地发展下去，直到最后，当他孤身一人躺在教会门口的时候，当他作为一个亡者被他的同伴悼念的时候，他开始了对自己数十年间大部分行为的全面否定——拒绝承认自己作为Kingsman特工的身份，并试图将数十年的记忆遗忘，他回避造成他出现在这个教堂的一切事实。而最为重要的是，他决定结束自己作为Galahad的生命。

但显而易见，他并不是一位轻视生命的人，尽管他无法否定，在他不健康的精神不断地用梦魇一样的画面伤害他的时候，他产生过自我了结的念头，很多次。但是他仍旧是个拯救了世界多年的特工，而那些年的经历足以告诉他生命的珍贵。诚然他并不恐惧死亡的到来，作为一名足够优秀的绅士，他可以从容地面对自己生命的终结，但是这并不意味着他乐于接受死亡——他足够聪明以至于即使在他经历了创伤的大脑不断地产生危险的想法的时候，他仍旧记得珍惜自己的生命。  
所以他只能为那位优秀又勇敢的Galahad建造一座坟墓，以此标志他与自身过往的决裂，同时，宣布对他昔日同伴的告别。  
但埋葬自己显然并不是万能的，虽然这种行为在一定程度上缓解了他的愧疚感——那的确是一种很好地逃避现实的方法。然而回避终究不是解决问题的办法，他无法在短时间全然与那个身份决裂，尽管他埋葬了所有与Kingsman相关联的东西，但是他忽略了更为根本的一点：他本身就与Kingsman有着千丝万缕的联系，对于一部分人来说，比如Eggsy，他就是Kingsman的代表。他属于那里，而这种情感上的归属与认同并不是一场形式上的葬礼可以分割的。因此，当Harry安葬了自己之后，短暂的宽慰感安抚了他的灵魂，但他知道，自己仍旧无法彻底切断旧日生活对他的羁绊——即使他不能回去，但是他无法阻止自己一遍又一遍地拜访前任Galahad的坟墓，他亲手建造的那一座，他站在那里，任凭他仅存的理智与病态的精神相斗争。

他想，也许就在那时候，他几乎触及到足以毁灭自己的那一刻了，但是他被一位H先生的访客拉回了现实。他远远地看到有人进入了墓园，尽管他离着那个人很远，足够保证他不会被发现，但是基于来访者独特的发型，距离并不成为Harry认出他的老朋友的障碍，他知道这位意料之中的访客是Merlin，而这段不短的路程这给了他足够的时间藏起来。

早在他决定伪造自己的死亡的时候，他就想象过Merlin面对他坟墓的反应。  
“那个人会怎样做？”，他无数次地揣测Merlin可能的反应。他想，那个一向感情内敛的人会不会因此而哭泣；又或者，他可能只是穿着他柔软而舒适的羊绒衣，沉默地在H先生的墓碑前放上一束白玫瑰；再或者，他又想，也许Merlin根本不会来，他足够聪明想出一个将Harry的死亡带来的伤害降到最小的方法，那个人也许会选择用遗忘来对抗悲伤。  
Harry被这些想法困扰着，自他从冰冷的地面上站起来的那一刻开始，对Merlin的眷恋就始终是他告别计划最大的阻碍。他不愿将Merlin从自己的生活中剔除，他曾经幻想过与这个男人相伴至白头，然而他又没有勇气与能力回到他往日的生活中——他了解自己，他了解那场杀戮对自己的影响，因此他不愿意冒着毁灭自我，甚至是毁灭Merlin的危险去尝试回归他曾经熟悉的生活。  
而这一刻，当他亲眼看到了Merlin站在他的墓碑前，他意识到自己也许并不擅长推测Merlin的行为——他低估了那个男人的偏执，或者说，他轻视了他们之间的感情。

他看到Merlin掘开了他的坟墓。  
如果说认识Merlin这么多年Harry学到了什么的话，那就是永远都不要低估这个男人的行动力与好奇心。基于这一理论，尽管当Harry看到Merlin挖开了H先生的坟墓的时候，他的确短暂地因为自己对Merlin的影响之深而感到一些惊喜，虽然这不能怪他，毕竟Merlin不是个喜欢表达自己感情的人。但在那之后，他很快意识到事情的复杂性，那个男人这样做的原因不可能仅仅是悲伤。他的老朋友虽然有些偏执，但绝对不是一个莽撞的，会任由感情战胜理智的人。也许现在，Merlin大概会定义自己是在一时冲动下采取的行动，但Harry知道事实并非这样直截了当，因为Merlin从来都不会轻易地采取行动。那个男人的大脑有着精密运作体系，而此时此刻他表现出这超乎Harry想象的行为则昭示着一个危险的事实：Harry宣告自己死亡的计划并不如他所认为的那样顺利与周密。他一定是有什么地方有些漏洞，而他知道，当他的老朋友认真起来的时候，哪怕他是再细微而容易忽略的失误也会被觉察。  
并且他还处于这样糟糕的状态，当他的伪装濒临被揭穿的边缘的时候，他正藏匿在墓园灌木丛里，与Merlin仅仅相隔了数十米的距离——他在躲避一个训练有素且不肯放弃追寻他踪迹的人，而他的对策却这么拙劣，这将他置于十分不利的地位。他无法想象一旦Merlin掘开他的坟墓之后会产生怎样的后果。他担心这个男人会识破他伪造的死亡，他知道这会给Merlin带来极大的伤害，这令他感到心痛，但显然心痛不是他此时最应该担心的事情。他蜷缩在低矮的灌木中以希冀自己的谎言不背戳穿，他感到了恐惧——为他无法预知的Merlin的反应。他知道自己欺骗了Merlin，他欺骗了所有人，他甚至在欺骗自己：以逃避现实而换取些微的慰藉。  
他受伤的，不怎么健康的大脑正不停地将他推向毁灭，然而现在他也许不用担心这一点了，因为他意识到，Merlin绝不是一个善于原谅欺骗的人，即使他不是欺骗行为的唯一受害者。

人在慌乱的时候会作出愚蠢的行为这一点绝非空穴来风，又或者是杀戮所带来的后遗症不仅折磨着他的脆弱的神经元， 还弱化了他的特工能力。总而言之，考虑到伦敦今天的雨下得缓慢而沉默，因此对于一个在无风的天气里藏身于灌木丛里的人来说，安静地祈祷自己不被旁人发现绝对是比动身逃离现场更高明的选择，但是令人无奈的是他早就承认了他现在的头脑并不怎么可信。他选择了愚蠢的逃跑计划，而灌木的沙沙作响宣告了这项行动的荒谬。

就如Merlin一开始所说的一样，这是一个安静的墓园，这也是他会选择用最简单的方法，掘墓，来验证H先生坟墓的疑点的原因之一，并且他十分确定自己是唯一的访客，他虽然是个经受着痛失所爱这种情绪折磨的人，但他依旧是个经验丰富的特工，早在他打开他多功能雨伞的那一刻，他就已经不着痕迹地侦查了墓园的状况，那时候，他并没有发现其他人的存在。因此，他能想到的导致墓园里的灌木丛突然作响原因十分现实：有位具备不怎么好的反侦查技能的人藏在灌木丛里，又或者只是过路的野猫。而考虑到他面前这个奇怪而神秘的坟墓，他更倾向相信前者，一位藏在灌木丛里窥视他的人不怎么小心地弄出了声音。

“妈的，我竟然没想到这是个该死的圈套，我就说这一切来的太简单了”，这样想着，Merlin举起了他的枪，转身面向传来声音的方位。

然而，紧接着，他看到了Harry Hart。

 

Chapter 3 对峙与一个吻

 

尽管Merlin承认，在他决定对这个可疑的坟墓一探究竟的时候，他就隐约地有了一个十分美好的期待——能够再次见到活着的Harry的期待。但是当这个美好得令他甚至不敢期待的“重逢”发生的时候，也就是现在，当一个活生生的，头发上还沾着一片颜色十分惹眼的某种不知名灌木的叶子的Harry以不怎么优雅的姿势站在离他不远的地方的时候，他竟然产生了朝那个男人开一枪的冲动，而他十分确定，产生这样的想法既不是他的错，也不是他的枪的错。  
显然，这他们重逢的场面不像Merlin希望的那样令人愉悦与感动。  
这是个有些尴尬的，令人感到恼怒与窘迫的场面。  
考虑到Harry正苦于将他修长的双腿从生长得茂盛又复杂的灌木中解救出来的现况，Merlin不难想象这个男人一旦成功战胜那些低矮而愚蠢的植物之后的第一个动作绝非是走过来和他打个招呼，而是毫不犹豫地逃开。这令Merlin感到愤怒，并且连Harry的死而复生的“惊喜”都不能熄灭他的怒火。他看向Harry的眼光是怀疑的、愤怒的、困惑的。这场出乎意料的见面不仅没能带走他的悲伤，反而再次伤害了他，被所爱之人欺骗永远都十分伤人，毋庸置疑。但是，即使在这种场面下，他善于分析的大脑依旧能为他提供足以保持他不失控的理智，而这让他意识到至少这里还有三件事能令他满意：Harry Hart还活着；Harry Hart被一丛灌木困住了；他现在拿着的是一把很顺手的枪。

不管是处于怎样的考量，Merlin都没有放下他的枪，在听到“沙沙”声那瞬间紧绷起来的精神依旧警惕着，他阔步向Harry走去，随着他们之间的距离越来越近，他可以看清那个男人脸上慌张的神情。如果不是今天他正在经历这里这样的场面，他绝对不会相信有一天他会举着枪走向他的老朋友，并且，他的手指始终没离开扳机。令他感到不可思议的是，Harry真的被一丛灌木困住了，现在他的行为简直称得上可笑——他就像一个无助的小动物一样在那里挣扎着，而Merlin走过去，他犹豫了一下，放下了枪，抓住了Harry的手。

不管怎样，Merlin清醒的思维告诫他，Harry一定是经受了某种重大的变故，他现在无法确定那是什么，但那可以解释Harry现在为何显现出这种不同以往的行为，比如，被一丛低矮的植物困住并进行并不怎么有效的挣扎；当然，还有伪造自己的死亡。想通了这一点的他此刻终于能感受到一点欣慰，他想至少现在，他抓住了Harry的手，他找到了他的老朋友，而他可以去探究到底是什么变故改变了Harry并为他提供帮助与支持了。

“噢，Merlin”。  
Harry低声叫了他，也许是为了安抚他。但很不幸，这却激化Merlin已然相对冷静的情绪。Harry的行为再次将他关注的重点从“他到底经历了什么变故”转换到了“为什么他要欺骗我”上，焦虑与愤怒再次占据了他的大脑，以至于他抓住Harry手腕的力度都加大了一些。从Harry小幅度地挣扎判断，他似乎被弄疼了，但那并没能让Merlin松开他的手。他试图抓着这个行为有些反常的男人的手腕将他从那一小丛灌木里拽出来。尽管他很快就发现将这个男人困在那里的罪魁祸首是他散乱的鞋带，而强行将Harry拽出来在此情况下并不是有效地方法。  
Merlin想，没有注意到鞋带的问题并不是他的错，这种可能超越了他对Harry的认知。数十年来，他从没见过Harry Hart出这样的小差错。事实上，他甚至怀疑那个男人是不是有一套奇怪的专门用来系鞋带的仪器，以确保没人能分辨出他每天是不是都穿着同一双牛津鞋出门。他不止一次地参观过Harry的衣帽间，但是Harry拥有的牛津鞋的数量对他来说依旧是一个谜。Harry行为的失常导致Merlin没能及时停止自己拽住他的动作，也许是无处发泄的愤怒导致他行动地如此快速，最终，他所面对的后果是被鞋带扯住的Harry重心不稳地倒在了他身上。

当Harry倒在他身上的那瞬间，那个男人本能地伸出手抱住了Merlin以防止自己跌倒，这令Merlin全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷起来。就在几个小时之前，他还绝望地认为从此之后他可能只能凭着那些老照片来怀念这个男人了，而现在，尽管这并不是最理想的方式实现一个拥抱，但是那个男人正在抱着他，现实的，温暖的，以无比真实的触感告诉着Merlin的每一个细胞，正在发生的事情虽然十分离奇，但是却是无可怀疑。但他却没有享受这温暖的拥抱，他伸出手扶住Harry的胳膊以避免他摔倒，接着后退了半步以保证他们之间的距离合乎绅士相处的礼仪。他站在那里，看着这个不知怎样死而复生的男人蹲下身，再次被灌木丛遮挡住，然后颇为粗暴且焦躁地对付着他的鞋带。

此时此刻，他惊讶于自己的耐心，他大概等了两分钟，直到对面的男人站起来，走到远离植物的小路上停下。他跟了过去，保持着沉默，但是却始终凝视着Harry不肯移开目光。他们的身高相仿，或许他比Harry要高上一点也有可能，但那并不重要，相似的高度保证了他能轻易直视Harry的眼睛。他喜欢这个男人褐色的瞳孔，那让他显得温柔而稳重，但是现在，他看着这双熟悉的眼睛却感受到了悲凉。  
他们沉默地站在那里，墓园本身压抑又肃穆的环境不能为这尴尬而凝滞的气氛带来半点帮助。Merlin撑开了他的多功能雨伞已发挥其最初的功用，尽管雨下得十分迟缓，但是Merlin看着站在自己对面的一团糟的男人，他还是决定为他遮一遮雨。他以这样的理由否定自己举动中的关心：他需要警惕Harry以感冒为理由来博取他的同情与转移负罪感的潜在可能。

也许是撑伞这个行为让Harry放松了一点，也许只是这尴尬的气氛让他难以忍受，总之，Harry打破了他们之间的沉默，“Merlin，我…我想你能意识到我现在所面对的情况不太寻常，我希望你能…”  
“不，Harry，这里没有什么你希望的，据我现在的了解来看，你希望的是用你的死亡欺骗所有人，你希望的是今天你没有出现在这里，或者是被我发现”。  
他们僵持着，似乎在进行一场对视比赛，就像那种小孩子玩的比谁先眨眼的游戏。在Merlin毫不留情地打断了Harry的辩解之后他们再度陷入了沉默。他们专注地看着对方，但是彼此的表情都难以捉摸。Merlin无法分辨Harry的表情中到底暗藏着怎样的情绪，那看起来有有些心虚、悲伤、似乎还有惊恐。同时，他也无法理清自己的想法——面对这个与从前的形象截然不同的乱糟糟的男人，他实在是束手无策。  
事实上，不只是现在，在他们相处的三十多年的时间里的每一次对峙中，他都会在Harry的那些小诡计中败下阵来。那个男人喜欢故意转移话题，或者是直接在任务过程中不管不顾地把自己扔进一团麻烦里，让Merlin忙碌担忧到无暇顾及他们之间的小矛盾。在他们争吵得最严重的时候，Harry甚至采用了十分卑劣的手段——他毫不犹豫地将自己弄得高烧不退，以此来换得Merlin的原谅与妥协。  
Merlin不知道这一刻他是否再次陷入的对方的小手段中，Harry正顶着乱糟糟的头发与暗红色的伤疤站在他面前，沉默不语地注视着他，那目光让他悲伤又心痛，他隐约有欲望想把对方揽到怀里。

雨渐渐下得大了起来，尽管他撑着伞，但是太阳落山之后气温变得更低，并且墓园的阴森让寒冷更加容易察觉。Merlin为Harry撑着伞，尽管他仍旧感到愤怒，但是他却无法停止自己对Harry的现状产生的忧虑感。对这位撒下了弥天大谎的男人的担心统治了他的大脑，他注意到Harry的精神状况看起来极为不稳定，而这使得他不再向从前那样无懈可击。Merlin想，也许一点气温的变化会成为摧毁他健康的最后一根稻草，Harry会因为此刻他们固执的僵持而一病不起。  
根据Merlin对他的了解，这个被不健康的心理所影响的男人也许正在渴求身体上的病痛——为了抚慰他不堪重负的精神。而他还有更深一层的猜测，他想，在经历了杀戮与死亡的威胁之后，Harry也许正在寻求自我惩罚一类的举动，而不管怎样，现在他找到了Harry，而他决不允许这个男人任由自己滑陷到毁灭的深渊里去。

虽然他并不清楚Harry到底在经受着什么，但是始终，他了解Harry。他陪伴着对方经历了数十年考验，他又是那样聪慧的一个人。此时此刻的对峙是一场没有赢家的战争，而现在，他伸出手拉住了Harry。  
他说：“这里有些冷，也许是时候找一个更适合谈话的地方了”。  
Harry没有反驳他，他反握住了Merlin的手，但是依旧沉默着，他带着Merlin从墓园的另一个出口出去。他们大概是走了很长的一段路，或者是因为这一次他们对即将到来的谈话有些回避而放慢了步速。总之，当Harry带着Merlin走到一片看起来有些破败的公寓楼的时候，天已经完全黑了下来。没有月光与星辰的阴雨天中只有浅黄色的路灯幽幽的发着光，在不怎么明亮的街灯的照射下，Merlin几乎看不清Harry的五官。

或许自己应该擦擦眼镜，Merlin这样想，他的眼镜上落了些雨水，加上深夜里的点点灯光，使得他的视野十分糟糕。但是Harry握着他的手，他低下头看着两个交握的手，他并不情愿让这令人温暖的触感就此终结，而他想，走在这样的地方，也许视野的好坏并不重要。毕竟，他绝不会在乎路边灯柱下交易可卡因的小混混们的长相。

他们停在了一间单元门前，Harry带着他走了进去，Merlin有些不敢相信Harry竟然能忍受生活在这样的地方，然而等到他走进Harry的公寓之后，他发现门外的破旧仅仅是个开始。这是一间年代颇为久远的公寓房，面积很小，只能容纳一张狭窄的单人床，一个矮小的书桌和一把有些摇晃的椅子。老式的电冰箱在角落里发出低微的嗡嗡声，使这间屋子笼罩在破败老旧的氛围里。Harry在他进来之后关上了门，并挂上了门链。

“很诧异我会生活在这里？”  
Harry盘腿坐在了床上，他甚至没脱下那双沾上了一些泥土的廉价皮鞋，这令Merlin感到震惊。他看着局促地站在自己面前的Merlin，有些漫不经心地说：“我想过租一个好一点的房子，但是米色的提花地毯会让我想我从前的卧室，你知道的，我很喜欢那块地毯。但是现在我需要外在的东西来提醒自己，我已经离开那种生活了，否则，我想，我会失控地杀掉自己，或者又一些无辜的人”。

Merlin仍旧站在那里，低矮的天花板加上他高大的身材，让这间本来就不怎么舒适的屋子显得更加压抑。俯视的角度使得他能清楚的从Harry宽松的衬衣领口的缝隙看到他胸前的伤痕，他知道那是怎么来的，他亲眼看到了全过程。而Harry额角暗红色的硬痂让这个男人向后仰到的画面再次在他眼前回放，那仍旧使他感到心痛。他伏下身，不由自主地伸手抚摸着那块伤痕，而Harry就安静地坐在那里，仰头注视着他。

寂静的气氛使得一切动作都显得富于内涵，那让Merlin的动作显得暧昧。  
但是没有人愿意打破这种寂静，他们彼此都拥有能将对方毁掉的力量，而他们的情绪都处在失控的边缘——死亡、复活、谎言、失望，所有的情绪交织成一张没有出路的大网，而他们被困在其中，既没有办法突围，也没有余地回避。

现在，Merlin弯下腰，他吻上了Harry干燥的，带着伤痕的嘴唇。

当Merlin感受到那柔软的触感的时候，他才意识到自己到底做了什么。他们本该进行一场严肃的谈话，他们之间需要理清的东西太多，但是那些暗色的伤痕蛊惑了Merlin，那让他回忆起很多年前，他们刚刚加入Kingsman的时候的一些事情。回溯彼时，Kingsman的任务对于Harry来说还显得有些危险而艰难，而那个一向不怎么守规矩的男人常常把自己的搞得一身伤回来。年轻的Galahad总是坐在Merlin办公室里那套灰色的绒布沙发上，一边等着对方给自己清理伤口，一边调侃他们的“办公室恋情”。  
那是一段优美而令人怀念的时光，就是诗歌一样隽永而值得铭记。而现在，一切都改变了，他们之间被一场由Harry伪造的死亡而隔开，质疑与猜忌盘踞在他的脑海里，愤怒成为了理所当然的情绪，而在这种情况下，一个亲吻是不合时宜的。  
Merlin的理智带着他从这暧昧的氛围里清醒过来，他试图后退一步，结束这个温和而美好的吻，但就在这个错误的亲吻即将结束的那一瞬间，Harry回吻了他。  
他也许没有勇气告诉Merlin他正经受的那些奇怪的，病态的，危险的变化，但是他无法克制自己接近对方的冲动。

一个吻，或者更多，这可能是他们最需要的东西，到现在为止。

 

 

Chapter 4 第一次与第无数次

 

这是一个感觉很好的吻，Merlin想。  
令他想起来他们还年轻的时候。  
他们之间有很多美好的回忆，这个吻与伤痕累累的Harry让Merlin回想起他们的大学生涯。那时候，他们喜欢讨论历史与诗歌，并热衷于嘲讽对方的品味，各个方面的，其中以Harry对Merlin的毛衣的批驳为最。而彼时，他们小心翼翼地装作不喜欢对方，为此Merlin甚至还虚构出来过一个“完美女友”来掩饰自己对Harry的感觉，当然，也以此来试探Harry的想法。  
而他想，他大概把那位淑女塑造的太真实了，以至于，在他与这位女士“交往”了三个月之后，有一天晚上当他回到自己的房间的时候，他看见Harry正一脸不善地坐在他的床上将他的枕头抛来抛去以表达自己焦躁的情绪。那天晚上他拒绝了和对方一起去喝酒的邀请，而是呆在图书馆的深处打发时间，并告诉对方自己有个“约会”。

地上散落的碎玻璃让Merlin不需要怎么思考就能猜出Harry进门的方法——他打碎了门上的玻璃，然后伸手从里面给自己开了门。  
多么鲁莽而危险的行为，他有可能划伤自己的血管，那会造成严重的失血，Merlin想。对Harry的担忧让他跳过了质问其原因的步骤，他只是迅速地走到床边抓过来Harry的手来检查他的伤势。玻璃划出的伤痕从他的手背蔓延至小臂，虽然没有伤到主要的血管，但已经凝固的血渍标记着略显狰狞的伤痕，刺目的暗红色让Merlin失去了理智——那唤起了他长久以来对Harry的担忧——他口不择言地责骂Harry的冲动、不守规矩，以及对危险的痴迷。那个时候他们实在是太年轻了。因此，面对他的愤怒，Harry不会等待他冷静，也不会思考那背后的原因，他只是毫无理智地反驳了Merlin。 

那是他们第一次争吵，而场面激烈到他们甚至与对方动了手，Harry记得当时他打碎了Merlin的马克杯，那是个什么社团发下来的纪念品，而Merlin很喜欢它。但是，也许是手上的伤口带来的疼痛所驱使，又也许只是他们互相自作聪明的暗恋所带来的委屈，总之，在狂躁的荷尔蒙的驱使下，他不仅将Merlin喜欢的马克杯当成了发泄怒气的工具，他甚至还顺着窗户扔掉了几本Merlin喜欢的学术著作——虽然他最后跑下去把它们捡了回来，就像第二天早上他在Merlin的威胁下把对方碎掉的马克杯粘起来一样，虽然成果并不怎么好，但年轻的他们迅速地原谅了对方并从争吵里恢复：他们互相挑明了爱意，他们用行动证明了这一点。

而在之后多年的相处里，Harry充分地意识到粘起那个马克杯并不是Merlin对自己的特殊惩罚，这位无情地抛弃了自己的头发的男人对于其他生活用品有着难以想象的执着，Merlin是个恋物癖，而那绝不是他坚持保留起的第一个杯子。

“你这个对杯子有莫名执念的人”，Harry结束了他们的长吻，他低声抱怨了一句似乎没有任何由来的话，但是Merlin一下子就明白，对方也回想起来了那段时光。

Merlin顺势坐了下来，狭窄的单人床使得两个身材高大的男人不得不十分靠近彼此以防止其中一人不甚滚到地上。而哪怕是二十分钟以前，Merlin都不会相信，当自己发觉了Harry虚假的死亡与真实的欺骗之后，仍会如此平和并亲密地与Harry坐在一起闲谈他们的过去。

也许是这是个追忆时光的好机会，毕竟，人们总是在葬礼上这样做，Merlin想。而正好，自己面前的这位男人正处在“死亡”状态。

“而你是个善妒又容易上当的人”，Merlin为自己调整了一个更舒服的姿势，他借机搂住了Harry的腰，他凑到Harry耳边，“你当时真是完全相信了Lambert小姐的存在，啊而你竟然表现得那样善妒，甚至不惜打坏一扇无辜的门”。

Harry默许了他亲昵的举动，他们默契地达成了一个暂时给对方些空间的约定，对年轻时期那些故事的回忆缓和了他们此刻剑拔弩张的氛围，如果能继续维持这种平和的状态，他想，他十分乐意沉湎于往事里，“我知道你当天晚上曾向我暗示那位年轻的淑女并不存在，但是你装得太像了，而你也隐藏得太好了，我并不十分相信你说的那些，无论是她的存在，还是虚构”。

“我给了你那么多线索”，Merlin对他的话表示质疑，事实上，他们虽然在一起了很多年，但是特工生活的紧张使得他们并不曾好好地交代过自己年轻时候那些有点愚蠢的小把戏。  
“哦，Merlin，你饶了我吧，你当时给别人的感觉就是你疯狂地爱上一位完美的淑女Lambert小姐，尽管谁都没见过她，但是我听到过你那些书呆子社团的人议论你们之间的事情，你不可能串通了所有人来骗我，而你也从来没正面向我承认过她是虚构的，至少，到现在为止，你从没与我谈起过这位女士”。  
“Lambert，一位姓Lambert的淑女，我的完美恋人，难道你还需要什么其他的线索来怀疑她的真实性？”  
Harry回过头瞪着Merlin，而这令Merlin忽然意识到，直到今天，Harry的确一直认为着他有过一位“女朋友”。  
这简直是一个无比糟糕的误会，Merlin想。

“Lambert Johann Heinrich？或者是Lambert beer 定律？还有Lambert，亮度的单位？我的天，你要是能多关注一些你所谓的书呆子世界的话你早就发现Lambert，至少是当时社团里的那群人谈论的Lambert是一位18世纪的物理学家与天文学家，而不是你想的那位淑女”。  
说到这里，Merlin笑了笑，“你当时实在是太受欢迎了，也许是你的笑容，也许是你的相貌，而那令我感到焦虑。连我自己都难以相信我当时竟然会采用这样幼稚的方法来试探你，而万幸，你居然相信了”。

“原谅我，Merlin，亮度的单位？”，Harry伸出手摸了摸Merlin十分光滑的头皮，这大概是在教堂事件之后他第一次露出了笑容，他向Merlin炫耀着自己嘴角扬起的好看弧度，虽然这并不是什么能将他从杀戮的阴影解救出来的契机，那还复杂得多，但是无疑能带给他片刻的解脱，他笑着看向这位一路追来的男人，“原谅我没能察觉到当时你对脱发的焦虑，我应该更关心你一些的”。

他想，也许他们之间还有很多需要解决的问题，但是现在，至少他开始承认自己需要Merlin的陪伴，尽管他曾试图割裂与对方的联系。

他转过身，选择了当年破门而入的那一晚同样的解决手段，他搂住了Merlin的脖子，吻上了对方的锁骨。  
这不是Harry第一次亲吻Merlin的锁骨，尽管他们之间的第一次也是由这样一个吻开始的。确切地说，似乎他们每一次的亲密举动都由其中一方的糟糕状态引起，但那并不影响他们之间性爱的美好。

事实上，即使在他们多年的相处过程中，依靠着对彼此几乎有些盲目的信任与依赖，大多数时间他们之间的交往都是绅士而优雅的，就好像是一对结婚多年的老夫妻一样。Harry会拿Merlin的头发、恋物癖，与V字领的羊绒毛衣来开玩笑，而Merlin也会适当地抨击他总是不怎么守规矩的出任务风格，以及不管什么场合都要迟到一会的小毛病。Kingsman的会议也好，他们去那家彼此都很喜欢的法国小酒馆吃完饭也一样，Merlin总是站在门口等着Harry，他会拉长了调子喊他“Galahad”，然后指出对方意料之中的迟到，或者有时候他也会带着一点微笑，他这样说：“Harry，你知道，绅士的礼仪中还包括守时这一点”。

但有些时候，通常是Harry出任务的时候不怎么小心地带了一身不必要的伤回来，并且毫无悔意地跑到Merlin的客厅兴冲冲地找他喝酒的时候，这位看起来冷静又稳重的男人往往会进入含蓄的暴躁状态，按照他自己的话说是：“上帝啊，Harry Hart！我最后一次告诉你，你是一位经验丰富的Kingsman特工！你知不知道有多少人认为你是个优雅又温柔地绅士，而你，你已经三十多岁了你却还是能把自己全身上下都弄得破破烂烂得回来，神知道那只是个你做了上百遍的常规任务！”  
随着日子一天天的过去，三十多岁渐渐变成了四十多岁，但是那并不能影响Harry满不在乎地坐在他浅灰色绒布沙发上，丝毫不在意自己西装上的污渍和一些不断触痛Merlin神经的血迹的危险行为。这种时候，他往往带着一瓶酒，白兰地，或者是苏格兰威士忌，有一次他甚至带了一瓶桃红色的起泡酒，他坐在那里拿过Merlin放在茶几上的开瓶器，那是他很久之前从自己家里带过来的。他会给那个生气的男人倒上一杯酒，然后继续用漫不经心的语气挑战着对方紧绷起的神经，然后他们会在那套舒服又宽敞的沙发上进行一些有益于身心并且也能十分有效避免说教、反驳、争吵这个过程的运动。  
就像现在这样。  
Harry知道自己不想面对Merlin的质问，甚至是关怀他也不需要。他不是什么弱小的，需要别人保护的菜鸟，他是Galahad，他是Harry Hart，他是一位拯救了世界无数次的有着数十年丰富经验的特工，也许他现在的状态不怎么好，也许他的大脑正在将他带离安全的轨道，也许他急迫地需要这位与他生死相伴多年的老朋友的帮助，但是不是现在。  
他毫无准备地在墓园碰到了怀疑自己死亡而不惜掘墓验证的Merlin，他需要时间来冷静，并想出一个妥帖的对策。他们用不着依靠冲突来考验彼此的感情，那毫无意义。并且现在，他更需要一个迅速有效的，能将自己暂时从那场杀戮的噩梦中拯救出去的方法，他需要痛快地与Merlin做爱，他甚至希望这一刻对方会和他一样，选择不怎么温柔的手段。

出于这个念头，与发泄情绪的冲动，他在Merin的锁骨上留下了清晰的齿印。  
“Harry！”  
他听到Merlin这样叫他，那个男人喜欢用语气来表达自己的不满，而不是直接说出来，尤其是在他们进行某项特定的运动的时候。“这也许是他的一种小情趣”，Harry一直这样想，考虑到对方一向是个十分擅长讽刺的人。  
而很快，Merlin用行动表达了自己的不满，虽然这是一张狭窄又不怎么稳当的床，但是在这种情况下，没有人有心情考虑这个问题，Merlin向下压住了Harry的头，出乎他意料的是，Harry并没有像之前那样顺势含住他的阴茎，他反而是抬起头看向Merlin，他再次毫不吝啬地炫耀着他的笑容，他说：“现在这种情况下，Merlin，你是认真么？因为我深刻地相信，我的牙齿可能比我的舌头更愿意进行这项服务”。

Merlin并不理会他听起来像是挑衅的调情，他只是将Harry拉起来，搂住他的腰把他从这个很难承受一场激烈性爱的单人床上带开，他们之间的距离如此近，以至于他们甚至能感受到对方身体不易察觉的颤动，Harry的后背靠在墙上，翘起的墙皮也许划伤了他的皮肤，但是那并不重要，轻微的刺痛感只能让他更加沉浸在Merlin的抚摸与亲吻中。他们的额头贴在一起，这并不是一个舒适的姿势来进行一场“深层次的交流”，Merlin的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，他的声音此刻变得有些低哑，“你至少应该选择一张舒适又结实的床”，Merlin这样告诉他。

“我有一张不怎么好看但是很结实的书桌，这足够了，各种意义上”。

“如果你喜欢的话”。  
他们依旧拥抱着对方，也许是不稳定的情绪导致他们甚至有些跌撞，像是急色的年轻男孩。那张书桌如Harry所说的一样稳当，它足以支撑将上身趴在上面的Harry，但是对于两位身材高挑的男人来说这个书桌实在是矮了一些，“你应该再把腰抬得高一点”，Merlin这样向趴在桌子上的男人，他从抽屉里找到了Harry买的廉价的润肤露，那意外地闻起来还不错，带着苦涩的柠檬味，“以及，你应该准备好润滑剂，我以为我们已经过了拿润肤露或者是橄榄油做前戏的年纪了”。

“是的，我们过了那个年纪，所以别要求我把腰抬得高一点，你完全可以跪在地上做前戏，我觉得那令你看起来很好”。

他们有一段时间没做过了，前一阵子Kingsman的工作实在是太忙了，失去一位感情深厚的同伴令他们感到悲戚，那时候他们为数不多的闲暇时光被用来并排坐在Merlin那套灰色的沙发上，他们用不经常吃的垃圾食品与黑色喜剧片来怀念那位离开的特工，Lancelot喜欢垃圾食品与老电影，这是他的小秘密，而实践那个爱好令他们感到亲近。

他们短暂地接吻，在Harry住在那间病房的时候，但那里并不安全，他们虽然不以这段关系为耻，但是却也无意让其余的同事发现，他们享受彼此秘密的陪伴。  
就像现在，在这间简陋的公寓房里，两位无数次参与过拯救世界行动的特工这在像公学里的少年们一样饥渴地寻求对方身体上的安慰，Merlin迅速地结束了他们的前戏，他将Harry翻过来，那个男人有些倦懒地享受着他的服务，他甚至眯起眼睛来，并告诉他，“耐心一些，Merlin，不然最后麻烦的还是你”，这令他有些恼火，因为Harry说的没错。但同时，他想，现在他们有着大量的时间来和对方相处，事实上这几乎是Merlin短期内的全部计划——和Harry在一起，这间小公寓也好，换到更适宜人类生存的地方则更令人愉悦，但是无论如何，他会和Harry在一起，无时无刻地在一起。他们需要解决的事情太多了，而Merlin认为，多一件需要应付对性爱不怎么顺心的Harry并不算什么大麻烦。  
他毫不犹豫地进入了Harry。  
他听见了Harry吸气的声音，平心而论，他的前戏虽然做的十分迅速，但是算不上潦草，只是多年以来对方已经习惯了被取悦的性爱，以及舒适的场所，不管是沙发，双人床，还是他们书房里那张皮质的扶手椅。在高度不合适的桌子上被Merlin进入，这令他想起来他们的第一次，在Merlin的宿舍，一张堆满了奇奇怪怪的冷门科学书籍的桌子上，他们也是这样焦急地，带着对彼此的愤怒互相交缠在一起。

“你知道，Merlin，我们已经不是二十岁的小男孩了”。  
Harry这样说，带着欲望的声音令这种抱怨更像是一种高明的调情手段。这使得Merlin更加执着于重现他们之间有些糟糕的第一次——这并不是做爱令他们失望，只是在没什么经验的青涩年龄，加上对彼此的怨气，使得他们在事后收获了背上的淤青与抓痕。  
“但是那并不重要”，Merlin想，即使不是这样，Harry也总是弄得一身伤痕，而显然相比于其他状况，至少他们现在做的事情可以让他们忘记痛苦。因此Merlin选择了加快自己抽插的速度，他抓住Harry的脚踝，这令他收获了对方的几句咒骂，但这无法阻止他提起Harry双腿的动作，他一面亲吻着对方的小腿，在上面留下模糊的痕迹，一边继续着自己在Harry体内的动作。书桌的高度为他放肆的举动提供了保障，那令无所不能的Galahad处于劣势。

他听着Harry有些压抑的呻吟，他说：“你知道，很多年来，我们应该养成健康一些的性生活周期的”。

 

Chapter 5 期待与懊悔

 

Merlin说得没错，他们之间的性生活往往跟随在争吵之后，因为大概这和打一架的功能近似，他们需要一个宣泄情绪的途径，但显然，温情的促膝长谈并不适合他们。这倒不是说他们相处的不和谐，只是受他们不怎么寻常的职业选择影响，他们习惯了用相对暴力的方法来解决问题，而做爱的步骤，根据他们多年的经验，其实也和打架没什么区别。  
然而这一次的情况和之前有些不同，虽然一场美好又疯狂的性爱能暂时缓解他们之间一触即发的战争，并使他们的关系处于“看起来还不错”的状态，但那并不是长久之道，考虑到他们绝非发情期的鼹鼠，而对于已经不怎么年轻的两个人来说，纵欲过度尤其是一个尴尬的话题。因此，当他们以十分亲昵的姿势相拥着在那张窄小得有些过分的单人床上醒来的时候，虽然一夜微雨后的阳光透过残余的阴云与廉价的纺纱窗帘变得温柔，而这一刻的相伴亦值得享受，但是他们看向对方的眼神却满是担忧——当事情走到这一步的时候，任何回避的手段都已无用，而他们将怎样面对彼此与这些几乎无法解决的问题？  
这个情况可能比拯救一百次世界还令人苦恼。有一瞬间固执如Merlin甚至都产生了逃避的念头——“也许这样也不错”，他想，既然现在Harry还活着，而自己并不怎么在意对方是否仍保持着“无所不能的Galahad”的身份，他们已经经历过那些刺激与危险，而现在，似乎那一切一笔带过也十分可行。将棘手的问题埋藏于心底这个念头显得十分诱人，也许他们从此会过上那种平淡而简单的生活，也许自己还会成为一个优秀的厨师，考虑到Harry挑剔的饮食习惯。  
但是那并不会成为现实。  
因为Merlin知道，即使那个选择再令人沉迷，他仍要打破这现有的平静。他通过Harry的眼镜以极具代入感的角度目睹了那场杀戮，他还看到了Harry所面对的死亡威胁，诚然，他仍旧不清楚Harry对那一切的具体感受，但是可以断定的是，所发生的事情对那个男人的影响十分大，尤其是危险的、病态的、负面的影响。依照Harry目前所表现出的种种行为，他确信对方正生活中极大的痛苦中，他罹受着难以平息的精神折磨，而如果这一刻，Merlin放任其发展，纵容这种回避行为的话，那么在短暂的平静与喜悦之后，他将要的面对的未来绝不是与Harry平淡而温馨地偕老此生，而是巨大的，毁灭式的打击——他将永远地失去Harry。而如果到了那时候，哪怕他只是与对方相距咫尺，他也无法挽回倾颓的事态了。

到那时候，他将与他的老朋友一起，输给那饱受折磨的，创伤过后的灵魂。

他决定打破这甜蜜的清晨，他说：“Harry，我想我们有很多事情需要解决”。

他的直白令Harry愣住，大概对方没有料想到Merlin会如此直白地指出这个事实，他很了解躺在自己对面的男人，他喜欢用奇奇怪怪的铺垫与看起来毫无关联的引用来将别人引入自己设计好的话题，“那个人一直都很喜欢那样做”，Harry这要想，也许带着对突然转变的Merlin的抱怨：那个人现在改掉了自己的老习惯，而这也许是为了这场正在进行着的“重要谈话”，总而言之，Harry在他说出那句话之后发现：自己再无退路了。

他们沉默地看着对方，Harry知道自己必须给出一个回答，但是他在犹豫，即使面对Merlin，他依旧无法将自己现在所经历的东西全部分享出来。他为自己的糟糕状态感到惭愧，这大概是他们相遇以来所面对的最棘手、最沉重的问题，而对此，Harry最终选择了用一声轻笑来展开话题，“我看起来不像是会被心理疾病困扰的人，对吧？”

“这和你无关，Harry，你知道，不管怎样说，那都是不可预料的事情”。  
也许是Merlin的回答令Harry感到焦躁，又或许这个话题本身令其不适，Harry无法自控地开始将矛头指向对方，“Merlin，你自己也许没能意识到，事实是这些年来无关我所执行的任务，你一直都在指责我的不受规矩，你将我在任务中受的伤归结于我对危险的不正当喜爱，你也许会在我昏迷的时候照顾我，或是当我醒来的时候站在那里微笑着对我说欢迎回来，但是永远，你认为你在屏幕后所见到就是全部”。  
他坐起来，挺直着上身俯视着Merlin，他知道他即将说出的内容的残忍，然而那不能让他停止，“这和我有关，不论那是否是预料之中的，你没有资格来指责我的自怨自艾或者逃避现实，你没有任何立场来否定我对自己死亡的伪造，我知道你在忍受着斥骂我的冲动，但那是因为你恐惧我异常的状况，而非你意识到自己想法的荒谬。但那些都不重要，甚至你在屏幕上看到了什么也不重要。关键是你不在那里，Merlin，你不在那里”。  
“你不在那里，因此，你不能说那与我无关，现在进行着的所有事情，我们即将讨论的所有事情，都和我相关，那是我的事情，而我们之所以在进行这场谈话的原因是我愿意让你参与进来，而这也是我的决定”。  
“不，Merlin，你没有立场说任何事情与我无关。事实上，那其实与你无关”。

这大概是他们见到对方之后，Harry说的最长的一段话，而事实上，这也是在教堂事件之后Harry说的最长的一段话，他有段时间甚至恐惧阳光，恐惧踏出室外，他一度怀疑自己患上了旷野恐惧症，考虑到他在教堂门口那片开阔的石子路上体验了自己的“谋杀案”，但是很快他发现并不是那样，他并没有旷野恐惧症，他所恐惧的是那个被他拯救过无数次的世界，刚刚死里逃生的那几天大概是他人生中最黑暗的日子，他开始对廉价烟有一种成瘾性的需求，他机械地重复着一句话，“两磅切片面包，一包最便宜的烟，Hunter太太，谢谢”，而那算得上他所有的社交生活了。  
这些令他对Merlin近乎刻薄的言语似乎情有可原，他陷入这种糟糕的状态的时候，他是孤独的，而当他努力从这种状态中离开的时候，他仍旧是独身一人，也许在他内心深处一隅有着天真的想法——如果那个时候，对方及时赶到教堂去检查他的“尸体”，那么后续的发展是否会更容易一些。  
而Harry想，他有理由期望着Merlin现身于教堂门口，那个人透过他的眼镜看到了一些，而他的确懂得驾驶飞机，  
然而，他没有出现，直到现在。

Harry没有想到他会将自己内心深处那一点不明显的，并拒绝承认的情绪发泄了出来。期待着Merlin在拯救世界的过程中来查看自己的“尸体”这并不是一位合格的Kingsman特工应有的想法，但是他却不能忽视自己的情绪——一位绅士的克制绝非冷漠，而恰恰是来自于深情。也许这些年来他从未将对Merlin的感情诉诸于口，他们甚至不曾清晰地谈论这个话题，但是事实却十分明显：他在意对方。他在意他们的感情。

那一刻，大抵算他生命里最绝望而孤立惶惑的时候，Merlin却让他失望了。

而现在，他竟然失控地任其威胁到他们的关系。

在Harry长久的独白中，Merlin感到震惊，他像是被定在了床上一样，甚至无法动弹，无法伸出手给这个一反常态且情绪化的男人一个拥抱。日光变得更加明亮了一些，那唤醒了整个街区，喧嚣的年轻人的谈话声从隔音效果不怎么好的窗户里传进来，令人忧虑而分神，在这种情况下。  
Merlin不知道该怎样回应自己面前这个熟悉的男人，一直以来，他沉浸在目睹对方死亡的悲哀中，他甚至选择以闭口不提来否认自己所见的一切。他驾驶着飞机带着他年轻的特工们进行了一场精彩的，甚至有些喜剧色彩的拯救世界的行动。

人们说，当你忧伤的时候，你应该试着笑一笑，虚假的笑容会给你带来真切的快乐。  
而那时，Merlin则发现这看起来只有青春期的小孩子才会相信的东西竟然异常有效，那是一个成功而简易的自我欺骗机制。尽管他想不通到底是怎样的小诡计骗过了他的大脑，但是总而言之，他以此让自己在短期内保持着正常状态。可是此时他发现，为他可控的感情而牺牲的，则是他对Harry的关心。他不知道那应该有多残忍，孤立无援地躺在那里，希冀自己是一具尸体。他已经很多年都没出过外勤了，而他也不曾坐在Kingsman裁缝铺那间历史悠久的会议室的长桌上为那些逝去的特工们喝掉那杯醇厚的拿破仑白兰地。他负责那些特工的后事，那包括他们的生活与任务，而长久以来这样的生活让他对死亡带来的伤痛变得不再敏感。他想，他这样生活了太久，以至于现实将他变成了一位漠然的殡仪人，而他不应该这样对待Harry，事实上，他不应该这样对待任何人。

他还记得自己第一次见证Kingsman特工的死亡，那时候他刚开始自己作为魔法师Merlin的职业生涯。一开始，他十分享受这种坐在屏幕后面为特工们提供支持的工作——这是他擅长的事业，尽管他也有着出外勤的优秀体质，但是他的大脑显然更加珍贵。  
但是，超乎他想像的，某一天，在那场手榴弹事故之前的几个月，那位年长的，他不怎么熟悉的Lancelot的一次任务中，他体会到这这份工作的艰难。前一刻他还坐在屏幕的后面自如地指挥着那位特工的动作，他甚至觉得这种工作变得有些简单，但是就在那时候，一位看起来十分和蔼的老妇人走进了Lancelot的视线，透过那位特工的眼镜，没有人能预料到在那花白的发髻与守旧的套装下伪装着一位虔诚的暴徒。而紧接着，迅速得令Merlin来不及思考得时候，那位女士引爆了绑在自己身体上的炸弹。  
火光与叫喊声如同一场山洪一样淹没了Merlin，那撼动着他的每一根神经，他仍坐在屏幕之前，却能感受到滚烫的温度刺激着他的皮肤，就像是屏幕之外的那场爆炸——他失手任装着滚烫的咖啡的马克杯落在他的大腿上，然后“啪”地掉在地上，四分五裂。

话筒就在他的嘴边，但他已没有了出声的理由与勇气。

他亲历了一位同伴的死亡，而接下来，他无法参加属于骑士们的悼念仪式，他同样不是对方的亲友，不会出席他的葬礼。然而有一点，真实而无人了解的一点，在那一瞬间，在对方死亡的那一瞬间，他几乎感同身受。

Merlin还记得那令他消沉了许久，他懂得死亡是怎样一回事，但那无法与目睹一位同伴的死亡相比。

彼时，悲伤与压抑占据着他的头脑，梦魇困扰着他，他无法与别人谈起这件事，他亦不愿那样做，他甚至有些将自己封闭起来，即使是对Harry，伴随他一路走来的Harry，他也拒绝分享那种悲戚感。  
如果是那个时候，让他目睹Harry的死亡，他想，自己一定会疯狂地抛开一切赶到对方身旁，他会陷在消沉的情绪里不能自拔，心如刀绞般的疼痛会将他折磨得失常。

那是他最在乎的人，他最温柔的情感——Harry Hart。  
然而此刻，转眼间二十年已过，他坐在那个位子上太久了，以至于让他模糊了自己的性格与魔法师Merlin的人格。  
他仍会用对方名字，Harry Hart，称呼他：在生活中——在他们去那家美味的法国小酒馆吃晚饭的时候；在对方穿着他深灰色的V字领毛衣却带着一脸嫌弃的时候；在他们懒散地靠着对方在壁炉前的沙发上读济慈的时候，他会叫对方Harry，而不是Galahad。

但是，反之，却已经很多年都没有人喊过他的本名了。

也许他太强大了，又或者太专注，他成为了一个优秀的Merlin，这让他可以面不改色地处理特工们的死亡，处理那些尸体与悲恸。一个又一个的任务被他完成，他是完美的，是无懈可击的。然而直到现在他才意识到，他似乎将那个会编造出一个“女朋友”来试探Harry的男孩改造得太好了，那随着他“不专业”的感情一起，掉落在匆匆流驶的时间中了。  
他有些呆滞地凝视着Harry，他所意识到的事情令他感到震撼、恐惧，与内疚。处在麻烦中的并不只有Harry，而他也不是那个负责拯救对方的人，他和对方一样，他们都需要一段时间来恢复，来寻找自我。

他低下头，那双褐色的眼睛令他感到心碎。

“我很抱歉，Harry”。  
他如是说。

 

Chapter 6 马克杯与新生活

 

Harry从床上站起来，他走到了床边。不怎么明亮的玻璃与他仍旧无法摆脱的廉价烟交相呼应，尽管那些依旧看起来与他格格不入。  
他站在那里，思索着Merlin的道歉，他相信那个男人是真心感到抱歉，但是他不明白的是，自己却对这道歉无动于衷。他想，又或许自己根本不是因为Merlin而愤怒，故而这道歉也无济于事。  
他不清楚自己麻烦的思维正在寻求怎样的毁灭，也许是肉体的消亡，在他经历了教堂血案之后，他总是在思考关于生与死一类的问题，他为自己仍真实地存在于这个世界感到疑惑与厌恶，但同时，他又感激他仍能沐浴在阳光里，这是一种很矛盾的状态：对死亡的向往与厌恶几乎同时存在于他的大脑中，他无法分辨哪一种才是他真正想要的，而不是创伤后的思维的诡计。

“多么奇怪啊，人在这世上要流浪，要度过悲惨的一生，却不能抛开一路的坎坷；也不敢大胆想一想，将来的死只是从梦里醒来”。  
他突然想到了一首诗，并将它背了出来，他觉得，这大抵能诠释他现在的想法，而Merlin也许能理解。柔和的阳光笼罩着他，那令他看起来温柔而脆弱。

Merlin躺在床上，他看不清Harry现在的表情，但他的忧虑感微微减轻了一些，现在的Harry看起来十分陌生，他与那位传奇一样的Galahad再也无法重合到一起去了。Merlin想，大概自己一开始就没打算找回那位“Galahad ”。而这样子的Harry，令人感到惊讶地，似乎和许多年前的那位少年十分相像，年轻的、学生时代的，他们第一次相遇时候的Harry Hart先生，一位充满诱惑力的男人，带着危险的气息，而看起来却是意外的温和。

“John Keats”，Merlin低声说道，他的声音里难得地带上了一丝笑意，那可能是对过往的眷恋与追忆，他说：“我记得你从前不怎么喜欢引用他的诗句”。

“他对死亡的描写打动了我，那读起来美好得令人赞叹”。  
窗边抽烟的男人转过身，温暖的日光勾勒出他良好的身形，他靠在污渍重重的小窗子上，“噢，Merlin”，他这样呼唤着男人的名字，“死亡，我从未对其产生丝毫的恐惧，是的，我曾厌恶死亡，我并不向往死亡，然而从未恐惧过这令大部分人类胆怯的东西，但是现在，我却丧失了面对死亡的勇气了”。

他说话的时候停顿很多，也许是因为那燃烧得挺快的廉价烟的问题，那令Merlin担忧，刺激的味道荼毒着两个人的呼吸系统，但他却不能阻止Harry。时间在此刻变得友善。他保持着侧躺的姿势看着Harry，他听到对方带着挣扎与痛苦声音，Harry吐露了一个事实,“我现在对那东西感到恐惧，因为我不知道当我走向死亡的那时候，我会不会追悔莫及。你能猜到的，Merlin，我迷失了，我变得让自己琢磨不透，我，我变得不再能那样相信自己，相信我自己的决定了”。

这是Harry在失踪之后，在出现了那些糟糕的症状之后第一次坦诚地承认自己的困扰，那令他痛苦。因为逃避所带来的是可以忽视的、麻痹的钝痛，而现在，这种宣告让已经开始结痂的伤疤重新被揭开，露出了已经开始溃败的内里——不同于他额角代表着痊愈的硬痂，这心理上的伤疤粉饰着不停地恶化的事态。他低下头，试图将注意力放在吸烟的动作上，专注于无意义的动作可以缓解他的痛苦，他用这方法度过了最艰难的一段时光。  
可是此刻，不同于那时候了，不论是否有人做错了什么，那不重要了，至少他此刻并非孤独。Merlin站起来，无可忍耐地夺走了他的烟，碾灭在窗台上。他搭住Harry的肩膀，“你需要时间，我的Harry，没有人能毫发无损地经历那些，你可以相信自己，你只是需要时间”。  
他们再度陷入了短暂的沉默，但是没等一会儿，Merlin听到了Harry低哑得近乎呢喃的回应，“好”。  
这令他惊喜。  
当一切困难都被摆到台面上之后，也许会发现那并没有想象中的那样棘手。以坦诚的方式来对抗那些糟糕而尴尬的事情则是意外的有效。Harry和Merlin不仅找到了一个适当的相处方式，他们甚至解决了一些暗藏了陈年旧事，比如Merlin到底有没有过一位“天作之合”般的女朋友。  
但是这也为他们的生活带来了一些不便，即使有着那么多年的相处经验，但是那时候他们都太忙了，时间显得格外仓促，而与对方独处的时间则显得珍贵。但是现在，当Merlin以一个“噢亲爱的Roxy，我最近需要一段假期来解决一下私人问题，你应该体谅我，请麻烦你告诉Percival好么？”的电话解决了自己将要长时间缺席Kingsman的工作这一点的时候，他们的生活发生了改变，他们的关系也发生了一些变化，如果说他们之前像是那种暧昧多年时不时打上一炮的那种“老朋友”的话，那现在，在他们的生活里只剩下了彼此的情况下，他们之间的相处也许该更倾向于“如胶似漆的热恋情侣”的，这听起来挺不错的，至少在一开始，他们都很喜欢这种变化。

但这喜悦并没有持续很久。  
确切地说，这喜悦大概只持续了二十分钟，紧接着。在Merlin近乎强迫症一样地评估起Harry这间暂时性的小住所的时候轻易告破，“嘿，Harry，你知道吗，你的水壶放在那里实在是太不安全了，你有可能放火烧掉这里，考虑到你的房东听起来不像是那种会定期检修电路的人，你需要一个安全一点的插座，我可以帮你改造一个，我随身带了我喜欢的几个小工具”，Harry不清楚是不是突然慢下来的生活节奏迅速地逼疯了Merlin，在没有考试要准备和世界要拯救的情况下，这位聪明的男人似乎有些无所适从。  
Harry决定找一点话题来缓解对方的焦虑，尽管事实上，他才是需要关爱的那个人，“Merlin”，他有些无奈地制止住了男人，“穿上你的裤子，不要穿着我的睡袍”。  
他也许放弃了Galahad的生活，但这不代表他不再喜欢枣红色的袍子，尽管这一件的材质摸起来不怎么好，但是仍算得上这件屋子里他最喜欢的东西了。而他对浴袍的喜爱让他意识到，眼前这位正处在焦虑状态的男人需要一点能让他在这陌生的生活方式里找到归属感的东西，他调侃着Merlin，“然后我们要出去，你需要一些新鲜的空气，或者是让阳光来晒晒你的头皮，没准我们会发现损失头发让你变得可以吸收太阳能”。  
“并且，让我给你买个你喜欢的杯子”。

Kingsman特工独有的眼镜与Merlin的工作特点让他觉得自己对Harry无所不知，他们就像是小时候从书中读到的那种一起冒险的骑士一样，以一种奇妙而又危险的方式生活着。而事实上，他们的工作也的确和骑士差不多，不是么？  
如果他愿意，他甚至可以无时无刻不和Harry在一起，考虑到那些高科技的产品都是他一手制造的。事实上，他们的生活也差不多是那样的，他们之间真实的、面对面交流的机会的确比较少，但是他们都习惯了听着耳机里对方的声音。Merlin一直觉得，这世界上没有什么事情他不曾和Harry一起做过了，当然得排除那些幼稚的、独属于小孩子的事情，因为他们相遇在大学，而不是某间幼儿园。但是就在这一刻，一个伦敦北部住宅区里的普通清晨，当他和Harry一起推着一辆普通的购物车走在超市里的时候，他才发现，他们不曾一起做过事情实在是太多了——比如，像正常人那样一起逛逛超市。  
“嘿，Merlin，我觉得你也许会喜欢这个杯子”，Merlin看着站在一货架的杯子面前挑拣的Harry有些出神，直到对方端着一个浅绿色的，看起来似乎是为了小孩子设计的特殊餐具系列中的马克杯转过身来推荐给他。  
“Merlin，你看，这个杯子底下写着这个杯子不会摔坏，你可以放心使用”。  
他接过那个杯子，那对于他们两个人的手来说小得有些可爱，他翻转到杯底，看到了一行小字，“Harry”，他低声喊着对方名字，“这上面写着，三岁到五岁儿童可以放心使用”。  
“但至少你不用再粘杯子了，又或者是我”，对方站在那里笑了笑，“我还记得你粘过好几个杯子”。  
Merlin走到货架上，放下了那个杯子，转而拿起来一只黑色的陶瓷马克杯，和他以往的品位很像，“就这只”，他向正笑着的男人说，“这是你给我买的杯子，Harry，所以你要记住，如果它被打碎了，你来负责”。  
“逛超市真是无聊而趣味横生”，Harry这样想，他甚至不知道那乐趣是从何而来的，但是他能感受到轻松，尽管那些危险的念头仍时刻想统治他的大脑，但是现在，那变得没那么可怕了。他从货架上拿了半打杯子放在购物车里，“你来结帐，Merlin”，他看到Merlin的表情变得有些微妙，也许是找不出合适的语言来评价他这种“好啊那我们多买几个一样的以防万一”的行为，也许是对“嘿Merlin我给你买个杯子，你来付账吧”这种行为的诧异，总而言之，那表情取悦了Harry，他将购物车扔给了Merlin，“我们需要买一些蔬菜”。  
看着Galahad在超市里挑土豆，这场面实在是太诡异了，Merlin想，也许已经超乎诡异了。并不是说Harry是个不擅长生活的人，事实上，他的确会一点烹饪，尽管那局限在“和鸡蛋煎熟”与“把土豆煮熟”这个范围内，但仍旧，Harry是个具有不错的生活能力的人。但是承认对方的生活能力是一方面，而看着他在超市里亲手挑土豆则是另一种感觉了，他听着对方说：“Merlin”，然后长叹一口气，走到他面前，“不要摆出那个表情，那不适合你，一位绅士不应该在公共场合无声地张着嘴，那令你看起来有些驽钝”。  
这位正在指责Merlin礼仪的男人手里拿着两盒看起来差不多的蘑菇，他说：“现在，帮我分析一下哪一盒看起来更好一些？”  
“虽然我的确擅长做选择，我负责Kingsman特工的选拔”，Merlin这样想着，他接过了对方手里的两盒蘑菇，尽管那看起来真的没什么差别，但最终他还是选择了其中一盒放进了购物车里并给出自己的理由，“我喜欢这一盒的颜色”，他说。然后把另外一盒放回了货架。  
这真是全新的生活方式，他们不谈论任务，那不再是他们生活的中心。他能看到Harry在尽力保持理智。像个正常人一样生活不仅对于Harry是个挑战，对Merlin来说同样有些陌生。Kingsman的生活并不是人类生活的常态，而没有人能像屏幕后面的魔法师一样看清世界的每一个角落。事实上，当超市的货架阻挡了Merlin的视线的时候，不能将一切掌握在手中的状况实际上也令他感到一丝不适。  
他们推着购物车走去结帐，像是一对普通人一样的排队，他们调侃着商家不入流的促销手段——将一些小商品放在结帐的地方，以引诱因等待而感到无聊的人。然后在售货员不怎么愉快地眼神里付钱，拎着他们的东西走回那个小公寓。  
嘈杂的街道令人焦躁，他们不约而同地安静了下来，走在这条路上绝不是令人享受的体验，路上有看起来不怎么入流的小混混在和街边的小商户争吵着什么。尽管他们不得不承认，这争吵声所带来的喧闹能让人感受到自己仍活着。  
“世俗气让生命的存在变得真实”，Harry突然这样说。  
阳光的灼热，或是雨水的冰冷，亦或是肉体上的病痛，精神上的愤怒，这些东西人们并不渴求，但是那却能令人感受到真实的存在。对于Harry来说，住所的不适，社区的破败，甚至是廉价烟的刺激味道都是他藉以让自己感受到他从那杀戮中幸存了下来的方式，尽管这并不值得他骄傲——不论是幸存本身，还是这种用痛苦来标志生命的方法。  
“Harry”，Merlin走在他身旁，他知道对方想说什么，即使那令他心痛，“我们也许都需要这段不一样的生活，正常的生活”，他拍着Harry的肩膀，这糟糕的环境限制他更加亲密的举动，“你需要从一场噩梦中醒来，而我”，他停顿了一下，好像他接下来要说的内容令他难以启齿，“而我需要一段时间，重新找到那个不作为Merlin的我”。  
“危险麻痹了我们的人性”，Harry这样说，“我有时候会想，如果我只是个普通的人，那么我便无法从那个教堂里幸存，我甚至不需要一个人来冲我的脑袋开一枪，只是他们本来的计划就足以奏效，而代价可能仅仅是那教堂里的几个人受伤，除了我之外没人会丢掉性命，而不是现在这种完全相反的状况。那一瞬间，不管是有什么东西在影响着我的大脑，对危险的本能反应，对自我的保护，以及Valentine的操控影响的共同作用下的，最终，我导致了那些人死亡”。  
他阔步向前走去，一边低声说，“Merlin，我不能回到Kingsman，不是因为我不再认可这个组织，我无法寻求它的帮助的原因是我不能面对那里的人。你，Percival，我无法面对你们告诉我那一切都不是我的错，你们会让我遗忘，会让我释怀，将这种病态的、危险的、不利的影响消除，语言与团体的力量，你知道的，Merlin。诚然，那是一种绝妙的生活，但是我无法接受，而你现在理解了其中的原因”。

 

Chapter 7 温柔的雨夜 

 

伦敦的雨声让人安心。  
夜晚的时候，他们喜欢一起站在窗户旁边，透过那块不怎么透亮的小玻璃看那些对面楼房里亮起来的桔黄色的窗子。  
那是一段安静的时光，他们并不交谈。也许这是因为他们已经说了太多，白天的时候，他们总是在谈论那些事。也许是他们的过去，Kingsman的那些事，又或许只是闲谈，或者带着一点哲学意味，以及那些Merlin念叨着的新鲜的发明构想。然而，那并不总是令人愉快，即使他们享受这种能互相陪伴着的平淡生活， 但是生活总是复杂的，Harry的心理问题，日常的琐屑，以及Merlin从未放下的Kingsman，那些都令他们焦虑。

而这导致，他们无话不谈，又总在争执。  
一天之中，只有这时候，当太阳的光辉黯淡下去，雨水叮咚地落在窗沿上，对面的楼房亮起来点点暖色的灯光的时候，他们吃过晚饭，通常是Merlin负责清洗餐具，而Harry会沏上一壶茶。然后他们都沉默下来，无论是争吵还是论辩在此刻都会停歇下来，他们靠着窗户，夜晚的凉意渗透进来，带着穿透窗缝的微风，而幸运的是，他们端着一杯热茶。  
他们有时候也会打破这沉静，Harry总会出乎意料地突然念出几首短诗，他对诗歌的热爱在这段无所事事的日子里重新燃烧起来，那富于隐喻的语言更适合他危险的思维。  
“使我的双眼满噙热泪，我看见；世界上每一处光线找到的地方，美貌总是有痛苦在一旁陪伴——手牵手下坡去死亡”。  
在这种意味不明的诗句里，他似乎能将那些羞于启齿的困扰发泄出来。“这也许是个恢复的好办法”，Merlin这样想着，这些天的生活让他有些挫败，他预料到了Harry所受的创伤，但是他却低估了那给这位男人带来的影响。他记得那是他们一起住在这里的第十天，那是个美好的清晨，他准备了单面煎蛋等待Harry醒来。那天没有下雨，阳光明亮得有些刺眼，Harry醒来之后他们享用了一顿不错得早餐，然后对方很认真地告诉他，“Merlin，我觉得，我应该处理一下我的对那些味道糟糕的卷烟的不当需求了”。  
Harry的话令Merlin欣喜，这个问题令他不满了很久，他担心对方的身体，他更担心Harry沉溺在那种刺激味道里的灵魂。而大概是Harry提起这个问题的时候他有些过于心急，又或者是难得温暖的阳光令他肆无忌惮，他和Harry提起了Kingsman，他说：“嘿，Harry，你知道，我们都在等你回去”。  
他看到对方猛地一下站了起来，他刚刚放松下来的肌肉一下子紧绷起来，他盯着Merlin，眼中混杂着惊诧、失望，甚至还有一些恐惧，“等着我？所以你只是来决定一个适当的时间来把我带回去？”

“呵”，他轻笑，“你期待一位骑士，Merlin，你总是这样，我甚至不知道我为什么会感到惊讶”。  
“Harry”，当对方站起来那一刻Merlin就知道自己提到了一件明显需要讨论但是却不能提及的事情，他为自己的急切而感到抱歉，他向Harry解释，“我知道我们在那里呆得太久了，Harry，那些事情我都知道，而我也知道你的忧虑，你担心一旦回到那个环境里去，你有一天会将那场血案视作’必要的牺牲’而对其无动于衷，但是Harry，你要知道，你、我、我们属于那里，那无法从我们的生命里分离开来”。

他凝视着Harry，这件事必须被谈论，他想，不管最终的结果如何，他们必须进行这场艰难的谈话，他对Harry抱有希望——他们只是短暂地停歇以想清楚一些事情，他们需要独立于那个组织之外的生活，他们需要正常人脆弱的情感与世俗的道德，但是他想，那不意味着他们应该从此离开Kingsman，他们应该准备着更好的回归。

“Merlin”，他站在那里，扶着那把摇摇晃晃的椅子的椅背，他叹了一口气，“你亲手掘开了我的坟墓，你不需要我再告诉你一次，我埋葬了什么”。

他看来失望又疲惫，刚刚被他扔进垃圾袋里的剩下的半包卷烟被他捡了回来，他从来没想过自己会从一个垃圾袋里捡东西，他是一位绅士。但是他很快意识到，他无法抗拒他的冲动，他渴望着那种糟糕的、刺激的气味，出人意料的，那可以安抚他焦躁的灵魂。同时，他想：这是个不错的方式来直观地向Merlin宣告他的企图——他渴求解脱，他要离开，而他希望自己能战胜Merlin的坚持，他希望Merlin和他一起离开，彻底而没有余地地离开。

“Harry”，仍旧端着黑色的马克杯的男人坐在床上，狭窄的屋子没有地方容纳第二把椅子。他似乎想说什么，但是他停了下来。他凝视着杯子里深颜色的咖啡默然不语。他们之间的问题仍旧很严重，他想，而这之前，他把一切都想的太简单了。  
日子就在争吵与沉默中逝去，他们的作息越来越规律。他们每天晚上十点半入睡，他们保持住冷静，并享受他们的夜色与丁尼生的诗歌。他们努力将冲突集中在清晨，这几乎成了他们八点半钟准时起床的原因，有时候Merlin还会起得更早些，那样的话他会做一顿丰盛的早餐。这种规律的作息使得他们有一整天的时间来解决矛盾，而不是再次依靠性爱以制止妄图来拜访的梦魇。  
是的，随着时间的流驶，Harry看起来似乎好了一些。然而Merlin知道对方那些被噩梦困扰着的夜晚，狭小的单人床使得他们之间紧密无间，那让Harry因为噩梦而挣扎的动作无所遁形，然而他们都对此闭口不提。  
在那场不愉快的关于“Kingsman与未来”的谈话之后，Merlin再也没有提起那个话题。他诧异自己会选择回避，但是他想：又有什么人忍心打破这暂且美好而安定的时光呢？而当Harry惊呼着从一场噩梦中醒来的时候，他忧虑但却无能为力，那个男人十分强大，而他应该等着对方慢慢走出来，他还有时间，他这样想，他会亲吻着Harry满是冷汗的额头，他用自己双唇的温度来告诉对方那只是一场虚妄的梦境。  
他在他们的床头安了一盏光线昏黄而暗淡而台灯，在被梦魇打扰的深夜里显得温柔而令人安心，他会低声在Harry的耳边叫着他的名字，他们躺在一起，那能渐渐安抚惊魂未定的痛苦着的男人。  
Harry，他会让Merlin给他拿来一本书，多数时候是诗集，他在那里念着那些意义隐晦的诗句，那让他思考，也让他放心。Merlin有些担心对方的视力，也许以后，这位从前总是带着眼镜的特工将戴上一副真正的眼镜了，即使没有人能透过他的眼镜看到些什么，但是他会需要一副眼镜，这是昏暗台灯与岁月的战争。  
而现在，他们只是站在那里，站在窗边，就像是从前那样，Harry穿着他的袍子，端着一杯冒着热气的红茶，看着窗外的雨幕与灯光，他低声念着。  
“‘我唱过许多歌，’夜莺在想，’但都没这样欢，他是唱未来世界的景象——而多少年已付流水’”。

接下来的日子安逸如流水，似乎匆匆而过的时间对于他们来说并不值得珍惜。  
如果不是某一天早上，Eggsy突如其来的电话打扰，Merlin大概就可以将这种节奏定义为自己后半生的生活方式了，他觉得自己可以这样和Harry一起，在这个不怎么合人意的小屋子里一直生活下去，直到Harry的头发变得花白，那看起来并不会有很大变化，他想。但是，就像是人们经常抱怨的那样，事情总是没想象中的那样顺利。在这次的情况下，大概Merlin需要面对的是他的学徒，那位在拯救世界的途中总会产生些奇怪的想法的男孩，再次毫无愧疚感地给他正在休假的老师打了电话。  
虽然Merlin并没预料到这通电话，同时他也并不怎么热衷于解决Eggsy突发奇想的小问题，但是他却不得不承认，当他接到这通电话的时候，他有些高兴。他虽然不确定这感觉是否属实，但他隐约能察觉到，在自己的内心深处，他或许在期待着一个来自Kingsman的打扰——他期许着这个占据了他生活二十余年的组织来打破这短暂而有些绝望的平静。

他始终有一种希望，对未来，对Harry的期望——他期待那个不久前埋葬了自己作为Kingsman成员的一切的男人能重新审视自己的决定。即使他愿意尝试Kingsman组织之外的生活，但是他需要Harry去做一个了结。这也许听起来有些傻，考虑到Kingsman成员与组织的主流告别方式一般都是个体的消亡，他们从来没举办过什么告别仪式或者是退休活动，他们只是平静地倒上一杯白兰地来作为对那些死亡的特工的纪念。但是现在，Merlin期待着Harry去宣告一下自己的退休，或者称作辞职也可以。他想，此时此刻他们都需要这种流于形式而意义不明的东西——这也许能让他们相信，Harry真的从那个事故中解脱出来了。这能给他一些证明，以缓解他时刻担心Harry突然爆发的神经——那场发生在教堂的血案，始终是他们生命里一颗不知何时会突然被引爆的炸弹。

因此，在Eggsy锲而不舍地努力下，确切地说，是在他第四次破坏Merlin美好的早餐的时候。他接通了电话，他微笑着告诉那位年轻的男孩，“嘿，Eggsy，你知道，我休假的意义之一就是要逃避你那些奇怪的小问题的打扰么？”  
他并没有起身躲避，事实上，他故意当着Harry的面接通了这个来自Kingsman成员的电话。他将这件事分享给了Harry——这是他继上一次争吵之后第二次提及这个尴尬的话题。而这一次，他故作巧妙地将那伪装成一个普通的笑话：打趣他们的同事，或者更像是他们共同的学徒。毕竟，他不能控制这通电话的发生，尽管这并不妨碍他利用这个机会，他奢望着这种方式能让那个不讨人喜欢的话题变得有趣而无害一些。  
也许他成功了。  
超乎他所能想到的顺利，Harry竟然接受了这个早餐话题，他甚至略带调侃地告诉他，“Merlin，你知不知道那个男孩第一次见到Mr.Pickle的时候对我说什么？他甚至都不称赞它光亮如初的毛发，而是径自指责我是个心理变态。”  
就在Merlin想对Mr.Pickle的标本表示赞叹的时候，他发现Harry并不打算给他机会。他没有停顿，这使得Merlin无法插话，与此同时他也丧失了对这次谈话的控制权。  
Harry端起杯子喝了一口咖啡，他继续指责他亲手带入Kingsman的年轻特工，“他身上有一种和我们不一样的特质，和他的父亲有些相似，那最初吸引了我，而当他拒绝对他的狗开枪的时候，我有了更加深入地思考。Merlin，你必须得承认，我们开枪的时候并不知道那是空包弹。事实上，Eggsy说对了一点，我们一直以来都在回避的一点——我们的确决定了放弃它们的生命”。  
这不是Merlin希望讨论的话题。这个话题棘手而容易引发争议，但是现在他们别无选择。Merlin决定将这个话题带入进他们现有的安逸的生活，而现在，他必须承担其所带来的后果。  
“Harry，但是我们并没有错”。  
他找不到什么有力的论据来反驳Harry正思考着的问题，他只能用很多年来他一直告诉自己的理由来搪塞对方，他看着Harry，隔着一个小桌子，屈腿坐在床上，这场景令他感到无奈，他想。他有足够的耐心与智慧，然而现在，他与Harry一起困在这样的话题里无处可逃，因为他听见对方说：“是啊，Merlin，我们没有错。我们从来都没有错”。  
Harry叹了一口气，他将剩下的食物堆在盘子里，并将它们推到一边，他的双手交握放在桌子上，他认真地看着Merlin，他说：“是啊，Merlin，从来都没有人告诉过我们那有问题，也许在某种程度上我们的确没做错什么”。  
“但是，但是Merlin，我亲爱的朋友，你要想一下。我认为我们需要一个人来提醒我们，年轻时候的我们，那些未被加以思考的决定或许并没有那样正确。”。

他垂下头以回避Merlin的目光，此时此刻他比对方更加诧异自己刚刚所指出的问题。从Merlin在海格特公墓与Harry重逢之后，这位曾经不安分的，危险的男人就一直在躲闪，他避而不谈他所经历的一切，他避而不谈他曾赖以生存的过往。但是此时，当Merlin试图用一个听起来十分轻松的话题来将对方带回他所熟悉的组织中去的时候Harry将一个严肃的问题呈现在他的面前。  
那令他措手不及，他甚至感到一丝窘迫。  
也许不只是Harry的反应导致了这窘迫的时刻，尽管这种状况很少出现在他身上。然而同时，他也发现，那些被他们忽视的问题，十分糟糕得重要，无可反驳地得。  
Merlin不由自主地握紧了手中马克杯，他有些紧张。当Harry提到他们曾经缺乏的那些思考，指点之后，一个有些危险的念头迅速进入了他的脑中。他看着Harry，他精神状态不怎么稳定的老朋友，他犹豫了一下，最终放弃了那个想法，暂时的。他只是坐在那里，对着一位有些绝望的老朋友，他说：“我们会有办法的，Harry，相信我，一旦我们认识到这个问题，我们一定能找到方法解决的”。  
“Oh，Merlin”，他对面的男人站了起来，带着讶异的神情，“Merlin”，他低声念着他的名字，我们已经认识了很久，那足以让我看出你有些话想要说，而现在，为了我，为了我们两个，你都不应该刻意对我隐瞒什么了”。  
他看出了他的犹豫，这似乎很正常，Merlin想。他从来没对Harry隐瞒过什么，尽管他一直相信自己挺善于欺骗，但是不是对Harry，他们有着二十多年的了解，而现在，他突然有了一丝希望：那个想法也没有他所认为得那样糟糕。

“Harry，我有一个想法”。  
Merlin放下了那只杯子，也许是为了避免打碎它，他小心翼翼地，带着容易破碎的希望，但是仍旧怀揣期待地，他说：“一个想法突然进入了我的脑海，倏忽间。那一开始甚至连我都觉得有些不可思议，但是我发现这也许真的是一个不错的发展趋势”。  
他试图做一些铺垫，但是他看到Harry撇嘴笑了一下，那是他不耐烦的表情，他经常看到这个表情，在Authur和Galahad谈话的时候，这令他意识到他的铺垫有些多余，“Harry，我认为你应该接手我的工作”。  
“不是我盯着屏幕解决你们那些千奇百怪的小状况的任务，不是那些”，他注意到对方疑惑而震惊的神情而加以解释，“你应该接手我训练Kingsman特工的工作，你知道，去教导他们，选拔新的骑士。他们需要你，就像你说的一样，我们，年轻的我们需要一个人来提醒那些被忽视了的事情，而你，你应该做这些”。

“为了他们，也为了我们”。  
Merlin这样说。

 

Chapter 8 你的死亡令我心碎

 

“你”，Harry看起来并不怎么清楚自己要说些什么，“Merlin，我不知道你是出于怎样的想法才会认为我适合那个工作，我…”

“Harry，从我认识你到现在，你的性格都不怎么合适去训练那些跃跃欲试的菜鸟们，你不是那样的人，这我承认。但是你却有其他人都不具备的东西，你知道他们所缺少的提醒。而尽管你不是唯一一个意识到这一点的人，但是你必须承认，你是唯一一个清楚那到底是什么的人”。

Merlin凝视着Harry，他的目光不曾从对方的脸上离开，这神情令Harry不安。他的表情里包含着很复杂的情绪。Harry能觉察到他的坚定，尽管在一开始他们用调侃的方式开启了这个话题，但是现在Harry知道Merlin是坚定的，他甚至不再怀疑自己想法的可行性，而在Harry十分确定，就在他刚刚冒出这个念头的时候，他还不怎么确定。但是现在他所面对的则是一个确凿的事实——在他们尴尬的僵持之中Merlin坚定了自己的想法，他做出了说服共事多年的朋友回到Kingsman的决定，并且打算说服他从事一项完全不同于旧日里他熟悉那些的工作。

Harry思索着，他在考虑应该用怎样的方式来告诉Merlin，对于这个他自以为十分妥当的好点子，自己并不怎么感兴趣。他甚至不觉得那具有任何的可行性。让他去教导一群年轻的预备特工，如果在三个月前有人这样告诉他，他一定会不怎么绅士地大笑起来，并嘲讽对方的异想天开。但是在这种情况下，他显然不怎么笑得出来，事实上面对着一脸坚定的Merlin，他也不怎么敢笑出来，但是他仍旧选择了比较温和的方式来回应对方，他说：“Merlin，你让我去教导那群荷尔蒙过剩的不安分的预备特工？我一直不知道你这么欣赏我出任务的风格。原来一直以来你那些责备与挑剔得要命的任务报告要求都是因为你太喜欢我的风格了”。  
他装作不理解Merlin所指的那些更严肃的话题，而把这个想法引到了他总是被对方念叨的不安分的性格上，他知道Merlin一定忍不住对那发表评论，即使他几乎不需要动脑子就能识破这不过是Harry拙劣的转移话题的方法。

“Harry”，Merlin似乎是笑了一下，“哦你出任务的时候”，他的声音里充满了怀念，“我还记得那时候你会故意惊扰到守卫，然后以测试新武器为名来发泄一下的小动作，任性而不负责任”。  
Merlin接下了他的话题，尽管Harry不清楚对方到底是放弃了那个念头，还是仅仅为了缓和一下现在的气氛，并且照顾一下精神状态十分糟糕的自己，但是总归，他们的话题回到了正轨，轻松而愉悦的主题。他们自从住到这件小公寓里就没怎么谈过Kingsman和那些任务了，而从前他们总是谈论那些。Harry明知道对方已经通过自己的眼镜将事情经过看得一清二楚，但那不妨碍他享受地斜躺在Merlin舒适的沙发上，或者是对方因为长时间内勤而渐渐柔软的小肚子上，拿着一杯他喜欢的传统而正宗的马提尼来给对方讲一讲他在任务里遇见的那些有趣的事情。  
Merlin总是很认真地听着，有时候他会打断Harry，义正言辞地告诉他：“Harry，也许对你来说守规矩是个不容易的事情，但是你至少要记得当你和我谈论你的任务的时候，你至少应该稍微收敛一些，比如，你不应该告诉我，至少别用炫耀的语气告诉我，你又因为不喜欢你的目标任务的领带而没有直接解决他，而是把他打了一顿上了一节绅士服装课才结束那个可怜人的生命”。  
这时候Harry往往会直起身专注地看着Merlin的眼睛，那总让Merlin感到有些脸红，他看到对方微微扬起的下巴，他听着对方略带抱怨地说：“但是我很利落地打了他一顿，而我今天搭配的领带也很好看，Merlin，重点是我很有效率地搞定了他，你不应该剥夺我仅存的乐趣，这是个无聊的任务，Merlin，你知道，你分配给我了一个无聊的任务”。

曾经的岁月回忆起来总是令人怀念，尤其是对于现在的他们来说，那简直珍贵美好到值得用一切来挽回。

“Oh，Merlin”，他停止了自己恍若没有尽头的回忆，他将目光停滞在对面的男人的身上，“过去你总是责怪我”。  
他笑了一下，因为他看到Merlin也露出了笑容，他们大概属于那种生来就不怎么合适过上平静安逸的生活的人，他们向往危险，并有着糟糕的英雄情结，那没办法忽视，或者否认。Harry犹豫了一下，他在考量自己的精神状态是否经受得住接下来他将要展开的话题，而最终他下定决心，“在你找到我之前，Merlin，在那之前，其实我思考过你的反应”。  
这话题让Merlin措手不及，他甚至怀疑今天的他们是不是一同陷入了精神失常状态，考虑到他们的大脑最近都不怎么令人放心，毕竟他们接连提起来两个让他们一直以来避之不及的话题：回归Kingsman与Harry伪装的死亡。但Harry没给他反应的时间，“我当时在想，你是不是会悲痛欲绝，那会令我心碎，但是在另一方面我又期待着你的悲伤，似乎那能证明些什么，关于我们从来不诉之于口的一下东西”。

“似乎我不曾哀恸，那绝非对往事旧情不知珍惜；我不愿愚夫们听到我伤悲；向你，只向你吞声饮泣！”  
“George Byron”，Harry看起来有些诧异，他没想到Merlin会引用诗句。一直以来他才是那个将凌乱的思绪隐藏在更加难以琢磨的诗歌中的人。

“你把那本书落在了我的茶几上，我随手翻了翻，在我从Valentine的基地中回来之后。我回到家里，拉上窗帘，我开了一瓶酒，然后躺在沙发上，假装一切都在掌控之中。厚重的窗帘让天色更加昏暗，我看到茶几上你的书，就好像什么都没有发生过一样，也许你马上就会拿着一瓶酒来过夜那样。”  
他笑了笑，然而悲伤却在他的眼中凝聚起来，即使他现在能注视着这位一度用自己的死讯来让他痛苦的男人，但是那对他的悲伤无济于事，“我翻开那本书，只是随手一翻，然后我就看到了这句话。我并不怎么读浪漫主义的诗歌，但是那时候，那首诗对于我来说却是真实得可怕，就好像是有谁预料到了你的死亡而特意展现给我的”。  
他看来糟透了，被迫回想起那最糟糕的感情，他错开了Harry的目光，转而凝视着自己的咖啡杯。而令他感到慰藉的是，他对面那个男人站了起来，绕过小桌子坐到了自己的身边，他将Merlin抱在怀里，他有些哽咽，“我知道那令你心碎，我知道”。  
他紧紧地抱住了Merlin，他将下巴抵在对方的肩头，老实说这姿势不怎么舒服，但那令此刻显得更加真实，“我曾幻想，Merlin，我曾幻想着你是否会崩溃，会心碎，然而日日盘桓在我脑中的则是你是不是会识破我的伪装而找到我”。

“我很抱歉我的欺骗，而万幸，你找到了我”。  
结痂的伤疤表面上看起来没有任何伤害，但在看似平稳的表面之下，必然蕴含着极大的力量，一旦时机成熟，将会带来几乎毁灭性的打击。但是，如果人们察觉到平静表面下所隐藏着的暗流，如果他们能狠下心来揭开伤口的硬痂，让受损溃烂的组织暴露在空气当中，疼痛必然难以避免，但是那最终会愈合，如果他们妥善地清理了伤口，并对之进行治疗的话。  
现在，Harry和Merlin所面对的就是怎样去治疗一个溃败的伤口，他们需要应对钻心的疼痛，并克服本能的逃避欲望。这绝不是一件容易的事情，否则他们绝对不会拖延近一个月的时间才解决这个问题。  
“你很矛盾”，Merlin的身体有些僵硬，他不清楚是Harry的拥抱还是对方刚刚吐露的想法导致的，但一个月以来的第一次，面对Harry，他产生了逃避的念头，“而你的矛盾会伤害别人，你的矛盾伤害了我”。  
他一直纵容Harry的失落与其他消极的情绪，因为他知道对方说的对，Harry Hart才是经历了死亡的那个人，他不在那里，他没有立场对其进行任何的指责与评论。而现在，他想把对方的理论完完整整地还给他，他想说：嘿Harry，你知道么，我才是那个目睹了自己一生所爱死亡场面的人，那令人疯狂。如果你不记得了，我可以提醒你一下，你的死讯甚至让我挖开了一个有着百分之三十多可能性只是以为名字叫做Harry，姓氏以H开头的无辜的先生的坟墓，尽管结局没有无关的人被打扰了死后的宁静生活，并且我找到了你，但是不，你想不到我的心痛的，哪怕你也亲眼看着我的一举一动。  
但是他没有这样说。对于一位绅士来说，自己承受着痛苦绝不是给其他人带来伤害的理由，尽管他看起来不像是Kingsman其他人一样时刻穿着三件套的西装，标榜着老派绅士的风格，但仍旧，他内心恪守着绅士的礼仪。更重要的是，他是个克制的人，他的理智告诉他现在绝非互相用尖刻的语言攻击的时刻，而他们也从来不屑于采用这样的交流手段。即使是在最不堪的处境下，他也没有直接伤害Harry的意图，况肯那对他们两个人都毫无益处。  
因此，他站起来，缓慢地摆脱Harry的怀抱，他看着坐在床上注视着他双眼的男人，他说：“Harry，我想要去散个步，一个人”。  
Harry看着他走到了门边，这是屋子小的好处之一，在这件公寓之内的任何动作都毫无隐私，Merlin离开的背影令他不安，也许是一时冲动统治起他的思维，他起身拉住了Merlin，他强行将想要离开的男人拉回到床上，常年以来作为外勤特工的格斗技巧此刻用在了他最亲密的朋友身上，他压制住对方的关节，这个决定看起来并不怎么明智，甚至可能激化他们的矛盾，但失去对方的恐惧感占据着上风。他甚至不愿想象当他们终于能在早餐时候谈起回到Kingsman的计划的时候，却因为一开始隐藏下的欺骗与矛盾而分道扬镳。如果这种可能成真的话，Harry想，自己一定被那种程度的创伤彻底击溃，而走向毁灭。  
但他现在正准备着开始新的生活，和Merlin一起。  
他意识到自己必须挽救偏离了他所期待的发展趋势，他必须做点什么以保证他难得走向正常的生活轨迹，至少他绝不想死于劣质香烟带来的肺病。他钳制着Merlin，并且很清楚对方一旦反抗，他并无全胜的把握，他思考了半分钟，他们互相看着对方的眼睛，试图从中读到什么，他说：“Merlin，我向你保证，如果你今天留下来，我会和你一起回到Kingsman，训练那些预备特工们也好，我甚至愿意尝试继续承担Galahad的身份，如果那必要的话”。  
他几乎是脱口而出的承诺甚至令他自己都感到震惊，尽管在这之前他思考了半分钟，但这承诺仍旧让他们都觉得难以置信。就在半个小时之前Merlin还绞尽脑汁思考怎样能安全地和Harry提及他们共同效力的组织，而现在，他则做出了这样的承诺。  
Merlin不知道说什么好，他不希望Harry因为他做出这么重大的决定，他不想强迫对方。但是回到Kingsman一起训练那些菜鸟们的提议又是那么令人向往。所有的感情一起涌入他不怎么擅长处理感情生活的大脑，十多年来他们从未提起过对彼此的感情，而现在，那种感情影响着他们的行为，事实上，感情始终影响着他们，只是从前他们选择忽视。  
他不知道自己应该做出怎样的回答，但有一点不容抵抗，他伸出手勾住Harry的脖子，将他的嘴唇带向自己的方向，如同他们千万次争吵起来的结果一样，他吻住了Harry的嘴唇。  
亲吻在这种情况下总是该死的棒。  
Merlin这样想着。在他们像青春期的男孩一样使用沐浴露当做润滑剂的那次性爱之后，Merlin就买了一瓶绝对不廉价的真正的润滑剂放在了床垫与床头的缝隙了。他没有告诉Harry这件事，因为他担心对方的状态不适合频繁做爱。他现在伸出手去寻找那瓶润滑剂，他在缝隙了摸索着，但是却什么也没有找到。  
“你在找这个么，Merlin？”  
Harry摇晃着手里黑色塑料瓶子，那是他藏在缝隙里的润滑剂。Merlin不知道从何回答对方的问题，事实上Harry也不怎么在意他的回答。松紧腰的睡裤被拉到膝盖，露出了常年坐在屏幕面前的魔法师白净的大腿。那双腿美极了，Harry一直知道这一点，然而魔法师的浅色西裤不怎么修身，以至于人们常常忽视这一点，那令Harry庆幸，Merlin的穿衣品味驱赶了那些潜在的竞争者，Kingsman里不乏喜欢成熟男人的成员，而他绝不喜欢他们对Merlin的觊觎。  
他抚摸着Merlin的大腿，显然带着成熟男人暧昧的性暗示，他们对这个早就不陌生了，趁着Merlin走神的一瞬间，也许他仍在纠结Harry是怎样发现了那瓶润滑剂。Harry将他的腿高高抬起，冰凉的润滑液体被涂在他的后穴，那带来一阵刺激的收缩。Harry将手指插了进去，那一瞬间他听到男人喊道他的名字，“Harry Hart！”  
他继续手上的动作，尽管已经有好几年Merlin都扮演着主动的角色，但他很愿意偶尔承担大部分工作，他俯身到Merlin的耳边，对方修长的腿环绕着他的腰，他说：“放松，Merlin”。

 

Chapter 9 原谅与未来 

 

虽然说肉体的亲密运动显然不是解决问题的正确方法，但是不得不承认那十分有效，并且能给正处在争执当中的两个人一个很好的理由同处一室。而因为情欲的释放所获得的满足与倦怠也能有效避免他们的大脑再度冒出来什么奇思妙想而产生一些不可估量的后果。比如说离家出走，或者是去某个不知名的角落隐居。又或者仅是说出什么无可挽回的话，尽管他们都习惯深思熟虑，但是处在那种状况下，谁也不能对自己的理智做出保证。  
他们将希望寄予伦敦不明媚的阳光。他们希望当天色再次亮起来，太阳照耀着众生，他们从沉睡中醒来之后，那些糟透了的情绪能成功找到合理的宣泄途径。就像人们常常说的那样：事情会好起来的。而他们能够继续按照他们理想中的未来计划走出去。

但是，现在天亮了起来，透过浑浊的玻璃与窗帘的光线让清晨与黄昏别无二致，他们躺在床上，Merlin后来给他换了一张宽一些的床，相对于之前他的小单人床来说。但是为了适合这间窄小的公寓，那张床也不过是能容纳两个男人平躺下来的宽度。如同他们回避Kingsman的话题一样，在他们不算短的同居生活里，对于最显而易见的住所问题，他们也装作毫无不妥。Harry睡在床的内侧，这一次他故意将脸朝向墙壁。因为他知道一旦他回头就会看到Merlin那双棕绿色的眼睛，那似乎深不见底而充斥着复杂的感情，而他缺乏与之对视的勇气。

他感受到Merlin起床的动作，那让他们温暖的被子里进了一些冷气，尽管伦敦的天气已经暖和了起来，但是他仍能感受到那种独属于清晨的凉意。Harry担心对方要继续昨晚他被打断的告别，而现在，他用光了所有的办法，如果Merlin执意要离开的话，那么他能做的只有继续盯着这面油漆开裂的墙壁安静地接受那个事实。他是一名绅士，而不是某部滥情电影里以被单蔽体尖叫着挽留情人的女配角。他承认自己的错误，虽然那将他带向心碎的结局，但至少他要坚守自己的底线。  
他思考着，这是此刻他唯一能做的，安静而认真地思考，思考现在所发生的事情，和未来的颠覆。  
——啪！  
一声脆响将他从沉思里惊醒，那听起来像是打碎马克杯的声音，这不由让Harry有些担心。Merlin对他的杯子总是有些特别的感情，尽管这一次他买了一打一模一样的杯子备用，但仍旧，在这件事上，理解Merlin的想法绝非他的特长。

“Harry”。  
对方叫了他的名字。Harry希望这不是Merlin为了保证他们分手的礼数而做出的声明，显然他更喜欢不告而别，在这种境况下。  
但他不得不翻身转向Merlin，他侧仰着头看着他的魔法师，那个男人深邃的眼睛与鼻梁在阳光的修饰下显得更加立体，好看极了。抛开他柔软的毛衣，Merlin算不上一个长相温柔的男人，尽管他的性格与装扮能让他看起来平和一些。Merlin微微低下头，Harry不知道男人的目光到底是落在自己身上，还是盯着地上黑色马克杯的碎片，苍白的陶坯与黑色的釉面形成了鲜明的对比。他听到Merlin这样告诉他，用好听的声音并且带着命令的语气，“Harry，捡起这个杯子，粘好它，也许我们会有一个新的开始，不怎么令人心碎的开始”。

很多年前他粘过一个Merlin的马克杯，他用那件事打趣了很多年。他记得自己把那个杯子的碎片们拼的糟糕极了，尽管他打起温莎结得心应手，但是那并不意味着他能粘好一个瓷质咖啡杯。他的成果十分难看，以至于Merlin拿到手之后只能将它摆在书架的最上层，和他那些各种竞赛赢来的奖杯放在一起，Harry想，现在那些东西不知道在哪里，Merlin不会轻易遗弃它们，他会将回忆封存起来。

“粘一个杯子？”  
Harry的声音里带着疑虑，他不懂Merlin这样做的意图。这不可能是男人和他开的一个玩笑或者什么的，Merlin爱他的杯子，人人都知道这一点。但他现在亲手打碎了一个，故意地，这必然代表着很重要的事情，但Harry无法确定那是什么。

“是的，Harry Hart，我要你粘一个杯子，而这一次，我希望你用心一些，至少要比你以前做的好一点”。  
Merlin冲着他点了点头，“起来，Harry，你要洗个澡，然后穿好袜子，我不希望你因为任何原因弄伤自己，粗心或者故意都不被允许。你要认真地做好这件事，那对我来说很重要，也许你并不理解它的象征意义，而我也不想解释给你听，至少不是现在”。

他很少用这么严肃的口气对Harry说话，即使是在他们出任务的时候。哪怕Galahad遇到多么危险的突发状况，他的魔法师都会清晰冷静地告诉他结局方案，好吧，有一次例外——那一次他以为他死掉了。Merlin从来都是冷静的，但是他和Galahad的交谈总带着一种纵容的味道，他的声音要比和其他人说话的时候轻快一些，其实听起来并没什么不同，也许只是多用了一个语气词或者是有个小小的，几乎不被察觉的语法错误，但那让耳机里的声音更像人类，而不是其他特工总在秘密怀疑的：他们的魔法师是个机器人或者是个这一个除了发型不太尽如人意之外几乎完美的实体的人工智能。

但现在，他的Merlin，他最亲密的朋友，用一种严肃的，毫无情绪的，略带命令口吻的语气告诉他，粘好那个马克杯，不要问为什么，那是他提供的最后的机会。  
Harry疑惑着，但是并不犹豫，他迅速的站起来，避开地上的碎片走进浴室，他打开淋浴，冷水冲刷下来，并慢慢地温暖起来，在他快要结束的时候。他走出浴室，穿着一件圆领T恤，那看起来像Merlin的，他随手拿起一条裤子，然后蹲下来，将所有碎片捡到他从厨房拿来的平底锅里，他需要一个容器盛放碎片。然后他走到桌子边，拉开窗帘以获得更好的光线，Merlin拉开碗橱，从最上层拿了一个小瓶子放在桌子上，“用这个胶水”。

男人绕到床边坐下，他看着他不怎么熟练的手工动作，他迟疑了一会儿，Harry这一次看起来十分用心。不论他曾经做了什么，有一件事从未改变——他看重他们的感情，尽管他们从来都不说什么甜蜜的情话，他们称呼彼此为“老朋友”，但是在内心深处，最诚实的感情所在之处，他们爱着对方，深沉地，不可动摇地。  
“不要割到手，Harry”，他忍不住叮嘱那位头发湿漉漉而凌乱的男人。

把一只马克杯按照Merlin的标准粘起来需要将近一整天的时间，尤其是当那位要求苛刻的男人就躺在他对面的床上。他带着眼镜，随手拿起Harry放在床头的一部短篇小说集看着。那令Harry忐忑不安，他无法控制自己停止揣测Merlin意图的心理活动，他想知道那个男人到底想要什么，并且，他需要确认自己能否满足对方的要求。但现在，他不能开口，他在将这只破碎得十分彻底的马克杯粘好之前，他没有开口询问对方的立场。

房间一下子寂静了起来。今天伦敦的天气阴沉沉的，但难得不那么湿漉漉的。寂静在笼罩着他们，连熟悉的雨水打在窗子上的沥沥的声音都没有，他们陷入了沉寂，被昏暗的日光与窄小的房子所围绕起的沉寂。他们囿于这方寸之间，而竭力创造一个出口。Harry不知道时间过去了多久，最终他手中杯子渐渐成形，大块的残片都被拼凑起来，剩下零碎的瓷片，它们的形状很难分辨到底是哪里掉下来的，但Harry并不缺乏时间，最终，他几乎要完成这项他从一开始就十分不解的任务了。

“Merlin”，他不确定躺在床上的男人到底是沉浸在小说的情节中而保持安静，还是睡着了。从这个角度他看不清Merlin的眼睛，故而他只能轻声呼唤对方，他不想惊扰对方的小憩。  
“我醒着”，男人放下了书，他摘下眼镜用他柔软的毛衣擦了擦，那可能不太有用，Harry想，但他没有说什么，他看着Merlin再次戴上他的眼镜，他起身坐在Harry的对面，拿起那只有着数道细小的裂纹的被子，他说：“Harry，难得这一次你做的很好”。  
他将那只马克杯拿在手里，Harry担心过多的裂隙会使得胶水失效，而最终崩裂开来。那让他揪心，但他没法说什么。  
“你看，一个破损的杯子，如果你足够认真足够努力，它总是能被修补好的。但是Harry，我不知道你能否感受到，但至少是我，我总会担心它是不是有一天就会莫名的再度散落，哪怕我十分信任你的手工，但是那种忧虑始终难以消除”。  
这是个隐喻。  
Harry突然意识到，他应该早就想到这一点。但最近的生活，那种直白让他将这种可能忽略了。或者是一直以来Merlin对他的态度，即使他们都属于那种热衷于隐喻的人，但对于彼此，除开都某种显而易见的情愫的回避，他们一直以来都是坦诚的。他信任Merlin，那几乎是无条件的信任。那是他们感情的积累与多年任务中的无数次攸关性命的考验所成就的坦诚。他曾以为他们可以无话不谈，但那，他想，那终究毁于一个人用生死这样大的话题来构建的欺骗上了。

“但我们以后不会有那样的机会”。  
他把Merlin握在手里的马克杯夺了过来，将它摆在桌子上，“Merlin，我们以后不会再有那样的机会，你不用担心在任务中的无条件信任时候会动摇，不论是你对我信任，还是我对你的。我并不能和你保证情感的稳固，但是我却可以告诉你，我们不再有那样的机会了，我不会再出外勤，或者当若干年后我真正走出那座虔诚与病态疯狂并存的教堂之后，我会再次拿起一把曾经象征着我存在的黑色雨伞，但是那个时候，我想，时间会让我们再次培养出坚不可摧的信任感的”。

他无法容忍此刻Merlin对他们未来的怀疑，于是他决定采取主动，过去他的总是主动的那个人，而现在，他想，也许他的改变并没有那么大，“我们可以现在收拾起东西，其实我没有什么需要带上的东西，也许你需要这只杯子，还有碗柜里的那些，然后我们可以回去，回到伦敦你的房子，或者是我的。或者我们可以直接回到Kingsman。相信我，如果我们直接走出我们的小地铁，Percival一定会惊呆了的。我打赌，他的脸上也许会出现一种全新的，从来没被他表现过的表情”。  
他调侃起他们另一位多年来的好友，那总会让他们之间凝重的气氛轻松一些。Harry这样想。  
“你需要退房”，如他所料Merlin的表情缓和了一些，他需要一个岔口来回到他们所希望的，轻松而充满希望的生活轨迹，“你签了多久的租约？”  
“噢，Merlin”，他这样感叹，“这只是一个不怎么有趣的小公寓，你以为那会有多严格的手续，你只需要交上三个月的房租，然后别弄出太大的动静就好了，你知道的Merlin，现在我们可以不在乎那点租金了，我们可以直接离开，尽快离开”。

诚实地说，Harry并不急于离开这里，但是他忧心时间的拖延会让对方犹豫起自己的决定，尽管Merlin从来都不是一个优柔寡断的人，但在这个节点上，尽快回到Kingsman是他所能想到的最稳妥的做法。  
“我没想到你这样急于离开，我一直觉得你需要更多的时间恢复”。  
“我的确需要”，他这样告诉Merlin，“我能清楚地感知自己的不稳定，我知道那些问题的存在，然而我也应该开始承认，把自己隔绝在这样一个社区里，成日装作一个普通而失意的中年男人对我的恢复并没有什么帮助”。  
“我所面对的一切问题都关乎KIngsman的生活，不论我怎样努力都不能完全与之割裂开来，我试过了，Merlin，但那除了给我，还有你，还有即将见到的我多年来的同伴们和我新加入的同伴们带来伤害之外，没有任何作用”。  
他垂下头，他在思考当他回到Kingsman他将会面对怎样的质疑。如果说在教堂事件之后，Kingsman的同事们会哀悼他的牺牲的话，那么此时此刻回到那里，他想，他不会收到太纯粹的欢迎，而质疑则是必不可少的。  
“Harry”，Merlin总是能察觉出他的忧虑，他拿起他住进来的时候带着的雨伞，和一只中等大小的皮质保龄球包，“你无需担心，没有人知道H先生的坟墓，也没有人知道你曾决意离开，你只要一个合适的，令人动容的特工故事，而我会成为你的同谋”。  
他搭上Harry的肩膀，就像很多年前一样，在大学的时候，Harry是个喜欢闯祸的年轻人。而那时候，每一次都是这样，他会和Harry一起，搭着他的肩膀告诉他，尽管他从来不参与对方那些小乱子，但是他一定会陪着Harry编造各种各样的小故事以逃避校方的追责。

他掏出来他很久没用过的平板，拨通了那位Harry带进来的精力过剩并且好奇心简直要逼疯自己的年轻特工的电话，“嘿，Eggsy，不管你在做什么，一刻钟内，请开着车来到我下面发给你的坐标来”。  
男孩层出不穷的追问马上就从扬声器里传出来，Merlin调整了一下眼镜，暂时关掉了麦克风，“我真应该叫Roxy来的，Harry，你看你推荐的人”。  
短暂的抱怨之后他恢复了和男孩的通话，“别那么多问题，Eggsy，以及，别穿你那双带着翅膀的运动鞋”。  
男孩的抱怨声更大了，Merlin看着身边的男人微笑起来，“别穿它就对了，一刻钟，Eggsy，不要迟到”。

 

Chapter 10 致Arthur 

 

到头来那位对装饰复杂的运动鞋有着超乎寻常热爱的男孩还是穿着那双白色带着翅膀的阿迪达斯来了。他开着Kingsman独有的那辆看起来像是出租车一样，却实际上功能全面到令人震撼的黑色轿车。这段路途对于他来说并不怎么陌生。  
倒不是说他曾来过这个街区，而是伦敦北区这种杂乱的，颓败的风格让他感到十分熟悉。他不会忘记，就在几个月之前，他抱着自己可爱的小哈巴狗，也是这样一路开车抵达一个看起来和这里没什么区别的社区。一个他从小到大生长起来的社区。  
这简直像是昨日重现，但却有着不可忽视的区别——那时候他开着的车在严格意义上算是一辆被盗汽车，那个时候，他还没继承他的前任的代号：因为那位Galahad仍旧活得好好的。而现在，这辆车几乎成为了他的个人用品，所有人都知道他对这辆品味独特的出租车的热爱，而在前任Galahad与Arthur双双离开之后，这辆车的控制权就理所应当地归到他的手里了。  
他记得，从他第一次走进Kingsman裁缝铺，他的世界就魔法般明亮了起来。而后来，他甚至有了一份工作，一栋房子，他能照顾自己的母亲和妹妹，那正是他梦寐以求的生活。但是同样，这份生活给他带来的几乎等同的痛苦，他还收获了一份不能言说且刻骨铭心的悲伤——目睹拯救自己生活的那位年长者的死亡。而现在，他甚至不被允许谈论起这件事。  
不仅仅是因为那件事发生之后的那些事都成为了机密。同时，在Kingsman里，他意识到自己的悲恸微不足道，他不得不承认，他对那位被他当成了人生导师的Harry Hart的生活几乎一无所知，他可能只知道对方给他的狗取名为腌黄瓜先生，并且把那位狗先生制作成了标本放在了他的卫生间里。这只是个他巧合得知而私密得无法分享的Galahad故事，而其他人，他们已经与那位优秀的特工共事多年了，他们有着出生入死的回忆去缅怀那位不幸的特工。  
他唯一能想到的，宣泄自我感情的渠道是和Merlin倾诉。他对Harry有种特殊的感情，他在那位男人身上寄托了自己对父亲的情感依托。而他同样珍视这位训练他成为一名真正特工的老师。因此，当他结束了自己第一个任务，并且肾上腺素带来的激动过去之后，他选择跑到Merlin的休息室里和对方倾诉。  
但实际上，和Merlin讨论前任Galahad是一件很不明智的事情，他几乎是被那个总是看起来异常冷静的男人拎着领口扔出了休息室。他从对方身上难得带着的浓烈的苏格兰威士忌的味道里他深刻地体会到自己的错误。  
但那不能怪Merlin，Eggsy这样想。毕竟，他们认识了那么多年，而Harry是个会令人感情充沛起来的人。  
Eggsy的思考被车内突然出现地Merlin的声音打断了。  
“噢该死！”，他抱怨了一句，那些资深的特工总是能用他们的平板来控制这辆出租车的事实让他有些不满。  
“Eggsy，停好你的车上楼来”，Merlin的声音里似乎带着笑意，那让Eggsy狠狠地打了一个冷战，仿佛一下子回到他的选拔期。被Merlin突然要求到这样一所老旧的公寓楼，Eggsy的疑问多得几乎要让他爆炸了。但Merlin不给他任何回答，基于这几个月来Merlin的心情，与他不怎么符合出常规的举动，Eggsy决定暂时抑制一下自己的好奇，他警惕地走进公寓楼，希望Merlin不是因为他频繁的咨询而为他设计了一个陷阱，他想，Merlin还没变态到那个地步。  
随着他渐渐接近Merlin给他发送的房间，他慢慢放轻了自己的脚步。他不清楚这是个怎样的任务，并且他的上级指挥官拒绝和他透露一星半点，那不是个好习惯，他在心里这样埋怨Merlin，那让他感到不安。  
就在他快要走到他的“目标房间”所在的楼层的时候，那间公寓的门突然打开了，“你看，我就告诉你他不会听话，他果然还穿着那双带翅膀的鞋子”。  
Merlin的声音从房间里传出来，他好像在和什么人嘲笑他的鞋子，而那并不像是热衷宽松灰色毛衣的军需官平时会做的事情。他快走了两部推开半开的门，Merlin坐在一张看起来就不怎么舒服的床上，他端着一杯冒着热气的茶或者是咖啡，对着门后的位置微笑着。  
“所以我说，我们应该叫Lancelot过来，Roxy那个姑娘要稳重一些”。  
Eggsy不知道如何形容自己此刻的感觉，他看着那位本该脑门上中了一枪并以自己的死亡给他留下的巨大阴影的男人从门后走了出来，比他仍旧活着这个事实更令人震惊的是，他穿着一件和Merlin惯常穿着毫无二致的铁灰色毛衣。Eggsy知道，在这种情况下他应该首先询问事态，或者是礼貌的问候他的推荐人，但是他想不了那么多了，这一天他受的刺激够多了，他破口而出，“哦天啊Harry！你！你他妈的还活着！”  
他忍不住盯着Harry的额头，“而且什么叫Roxy那个姑娘更稳重一些！”  
他怒视着“死而复生”的男人与微笑着的魔法师，一瞬间觉得自己十分暴躁，“还有，看在上帝的份上你们到底和这双鞋有什么仇！这很好看，伦敦每一个有品位的男孩都有一双，而你们却不停地嘲笑它”。  
他因为生气鼓起的脸颊看上去可爱极了，Merlin有预感如果此时他让Harry开口的话，这位男孩一定会忍不住和他可敬的人生导师打上一架的，他放下杯子，“Eggsy，可我们已经不是男孩了”。  
“是的，事实上你也不是个男孩了，你加入了Kingsman，接受了一份古老又危险的职业，你现在是一名绅士了，而不是一个，呃，伦敦男孩”。  
Harry接过Merlin的话，试图继续对这位品味十分堪忧的年轻人进行教育，但他发现，男孩的注意力很快被转移了。  
“呃，Harry”，男孩充满怀疑的问，“你过去几个月一直住在这里？”  
“是的，Eggsy，物质上的匮乏与肉体上的贫瘠，会稳固你的精神”。  
“哦不，不，Harry，那不是重点”，男孩摇了摇头，似乎是想把什么可怕的念头抛出脑海，他的目光转向Merlin，“以及，你一直知道，并且你一直在这里，陪着Harry？”  
“噢是的，Eggsy，Harry正在经历十分艰难的时刻，他需要一定的空间冷静思考，但他也需要一个人来保证他的安全”。  
“不，不不”，Eggsy的目光在他们之间不断切换，“所以说，你们，刚刚宣告自己是绅士的两个人，在这里，一起生活了几个月？”  
他没法忍住不去好奇，尽管他很清楚惹怒了Merlin会有十分可怕的后果，但是，他盯着那张唯一的，看起来不怎么舒服的床，说出了他的疑问。  
万幸的是，Merlin没有谋杀他，Harry也没有。他们只是拍了拍他的肩膀，带着笑意，一起离开了这间公寓。

Harry Hart活了这么多年，他从来没觉得自己是个恐惧肢体接触的人。虽然他并不是那种花花公子做派的人，但是年轻的时候，他是个受欢迎的男孩，他从中学开始参加板球队，庆祝的时候过多的拥抱与肢体冲突都是难免的，而他一直觉得自己应对得很好。事实上，关于这件事，他还总嘲笑Merlin，因为对方在应对这种亲昵的接触的时候总是显得有些尴尬。比如说，大学毕业典礼上来向他表白的姑娘，当那位可爱的女士拥抱他的时候，那位可怜的，带着方形边框眼镜的男孩的脸颊红得像是秋天里熟透了的苹果，并紧张得几乎不能动弹。  
同样的“拥抱恐惧”也出现在Percival身上。他记得那位缺乏表情的特工刚刚加入Kingsman的时候，过于热情的Lancelot总是给他一个紧密的拥抱，虽然Harry极度怀疑那个年轻人别有居心，但故意躲避自己一位同事的Percival仍不能逃避成为Harry Hart取笑对象的厄运。  
但是现在，Harry Hart，派对里的曾经的明星男孩，Kingsman里传奇般的特工范本，当这一次他回到Kingsman之后，他深刻地体会到，自己可能没有想象中那样适合面对肢体接触。

这一切始于他和Merlin几个小时前还在称赞的，稳重的新任Lancelot，Roxy。

当他坐着那辆黑色的出租车再次到达那间他熟悉的裁缝店的时候，他已经被开着车的Eggsy的喋喋不休弄得有些崩溃。面对那个眼睛一垂下去就显得异常可怜的男孩，他实在没办法冷漠地叫他闭嘴。而令他生气的是，刚刚还信誓旦旦地承诺自己一定站在Harry身边的Merlin却丝毫没有帮助他解脱的意向，那位男人只是沉默地看着他的电脑，尽力掩盖自己脸上的笑意，他一定是在幸灾乐祸，死而复生的前任Galahad这样揣测。

当他推开大门，并且即将坐上那个特工小地铁的时候，Merlin意味深长地笑了一下，“Harry，你和Eggsy先回去总部，我要去为你取一套新的装备”。他甩下了这句话之后就离开了，大概是去了哪个试衣间，Harry浑然不觉事情蹊跷地坐上了地铁。

当地铁门开启的那一刻，他看到了Roxy，Percival，还有Kingsman的全体特工们，他们站在到达点的门口齐齐注视着Harry。他发誓自己在某些人眼里看到了闪动着的泪光，Eggsy加入了他们的行列。  
“Harry， 欢迎回来”，Percival站在最前面向他致以欢迎，他的声音听起来有些激动，尽管他仍旧缺乏表情。Percival是个克制的男人，但他推荐的那位小姑娘显然不是。尽管一般情况下，她并不像自己的前任James，但这一刻，她继承了Lancelot的传统，在Percival话音落下的几秒之后冲向了Harry，她给了男人一个拥抱，紧紧地拥抱，她的脑袋撞上Harry的胸膛，那力道几乎要让他趔趄一下，长发的姑娘忍不住哭了出来，Harry知道，是因为他感受到他胸前的湿润，他只穿了一件衬衣，外面套着一件Merlin的风衣，他没有合适的衣服，在他休整之前，他埋葬了那些。小姑娘呜咽的声音闷闷地传出来，“Harry，你还活着，这真是太好了”。

Percival适时地拉开了Roxy，他握着小姑娘的手，“Harry，Merlin刚刚通知了我们，他把你带了回来，他向我们解释了你经历的痛苦，相信我，那都过去了”。

Harry一时间感谢起Merlin来，大概在车上的时候，他就处理好了这些。但这感激没持续多久，因为那位曾经因为恐惧拥抱而绕路的特工走到他面前，他微微犹豫了一下，然后抱住了Harry，“欢迎回来”。  
Percival的行动鼓舞了其他特工，Roxy的行为让他们羡慕，现在，Percival也做出了这样的举动。似乎这一时刻对待回归的前任Galahad最好的方式就是一个温暖又亲密的拥抱，他们一个个走上前去，抱住Harry。一涌而至的拥抱让Harry渐渐明白为什么Merlin没一起回来，那个男人不仅恐惧自己经历亲密接触，他甚至看到别人经历也会觉得尴尬。他一定预料好了这个，Harry暗自想，他一定要报复回去，连续的拥抱让欢迎变得有些令人窒息，Harry的大脑渐渐陷入空白，他只想着，等下见到Merlin的时候一定要给他一个时间过长的拥抱，并且他还揉揉对方的脑袋，Merlin讨厌那个，从他开始脱发以来。  
他陷于他的同事们的过度欢迎中不知所措，这时候他总不能说，“嘿，朋友们，我们是绅士，不能这样做的”，那会让他成为众矢之的，况且还有一向不以绅士自居的Eggsy。但好在，一刻钟后，Merlin从小地铁里走了出来，他带着一套衣服，“哦Harry，你应该去换一下衣服，我想你一定忍不住了，然后我们在大会议室见面”。  
Harry迅速接过Merlin手里的衣服，他匆忙从聚成一团的特工中逃走，他已经很久没见过这么多实体同事了，自从Merlin发明了那个眼镜之后。

“以及，别把我的大衣扔掉，我很喜欢那一件”。  
他没有多余的精力批评Merlin的品味，他走到休息室换下了他的休闲衬衣和工装风衣。重新穿上定制的三件套西装让他感觉陌生而熟悉，这毕竟是他曾经决意割裂的生活，但现在他回来了，并且他十分确定自己怀念这种生活。

他对着镜子整理自己的头发，几个月疏于打理让它们卷曲得十分可爱。Harry从镜子后面准确的找到他的发胶。再次把头发固定，打上双温莎结，这令人觉得自在又拘束，他对着镜子突然笑起来，那一刻他意识到自己离不开这种生活了，尽管他有过逃离的念头，但是看着镜子里的男人，他看起来比过去几个月里的任何时刻都要自然放松，回到Kingsman也许不是最好的结局，对于教堂事件而言，但也许是最可行的解决方式。

他看着自己的镜像，愣了半分钟，然后走出了休息室。大会议室里坐满了他的同事，他们认真地看着走进来的Harry。他们给他留了长桌的主位，Percival坐在右边第一个位置，Merlin仍旧站在主位的对面，他冲Harry笑了一下，那似乎带着安抚性质。  
“Harry Hart”，Percival的声音充斥着他的大脑，他在主位坐了下来，他听见对方说，“我们，Kingsman的全体骑士，希望你成为新的Arthur”。  
听到这个决定，说实话他并不震惊，尽管这和他想的不一样，但是没人会允许他一辈子都跟着Merlin身边，不挂任何职位，惬意地折腾那些菜鸟们。也许一个月还可以，算作他的恢复，但是不是一辈子。  
他思考着，他看着Merlin，他们试图离开Kingsman，但是他们都放弃了，常识性的普通生活不再适合他们，这让Harry苦恼，他沉默着，但最终，他做出了一个决定。

“我需要两个月的适应期”。  
骑士们笑起来，那是他们对这位出众的同事出于内心的祝贺。经过这次事件，前任Arthur的不忠，Eggsy，平民出身的男孩的英勇，令他们意识到Kingsman这个古老的组织需要改变，而没有人比Harry Hart更适合这项工作。

“致Arthur”。  
他们举起了酒杯。

—正文完结—

 

番外一：一个和一千个亲吻

 

当Merlin看着显示器上的那个男人再次忽视了自己刚刚告诉他的最佳撤退路线，并任性地扔了一颗打火机手雷，紧接着从二楼的窗户跳了下去的时候，他很清楚在自己脑子里名为“理智”的那根弦断掉了，彻彻底底地。现在，他绝不想再考虑语重心长地指导他的特工什么“出任务须知”了，他站起来给自己泡了一杯茶，热腾腾的蒸汽蒙住了他的眼镜，也挡住了他一下子危险起来的眼神，他等待着Galahad回到总部来和他交代任务。  
当年轻的骑士回到Kingsman的总部的时候，已经快到了半夜。他估计Merlin已经回去休息了，他知道这一次出任务的时候他做得有些过分，但没办法，西非的天气对于似乎不肯脱下西装马甲的英国绅士来说，实在是糟透了。他必须做点什么来缓解他焦虑的情绪，因为炎热。他知道Merlin的担心，他想，透过一个人的眼镜看到他面对的一切危险，却除了言语之外做不了任何事的确挺令人懊丧，因此，这一回他特地在飞机上写好了一份根据“Galahad标准”还不错的任务报告。他想，趁着Merlin不在将报告放在他桌子上，第二天早上看到之后，对方一定能少说几句责难他的话。  
出乎他预料的是，Merlin的办公室，也是Kingsman 的总控制室的灯还亮着。那让看起来无所不能的Galahad有些犹豫，如果Merlin这么晚还没回去休息的话，只有两个可能，一个是Kingsman的网络要被黑客攻破了；而另一个则是，他，十分生气。  
而不论现在Merlin留在这里是因为那个原因，Harry都很清楚，自己如果打扰了他绝对没有好下场。  
尽管，他没算上最可怕的第三种可能：Merlin很生气，他留在这里等着Harry Hart。  
就在Harry犹豫要不要直接离开的时候，他的耳机里传来了Merlin的声音，“Galahad”，他有些拉长调子，带着一点不知名又陌生的感觉，听起来像是引诱，“你是不认识走到控制室的路，还只是傻掉了？”

带着一些嘲弄，但依旧充满吸引力。今晚的Merlin似乎和平日里有些不同，而Galahad是个勇敢而充满探险精神的人，他总难以抑制自己的好奇心。他穿过走道到了Merlin的办公室，满怀期待，他炫耀一样地将写好的报告拿在手里，以防止Merlin又要开始什么“安全教育”的长篇大论。  
办公室的门没关好，虚掩着，暖黄色的灯光从里面透出来。Harry伸手推开了门，在他来不及反应的短短几秒钟内，Merlin的拳头砸上了他好看的脸，“Galahad，没有人告诉过你，不要挑战你直系内勤的底线么？尤其在你还不保证能打得过他的情况下”。

被对方猝不及防的一拳打得向后趔趄了两步的男人正好撞上办公室的门，“砰”的一声木制的门被关上，门把手戳得他脊椎骨生疼，Merlin站在他面前，靠的很近。他一直都听其他特工说，他们的内勤是个身材高大武力值完全不逊于任何一个外勤特工的男人，但直到现在他才真正地体会到那个消息的内涵。Merlin可能比他高了一英寸多一点，但在这时候，他几乎要贴在他的身上，那种扑面而来的压抑感令他竟感到了一丝…畏惧。  
他们认识了那么多年，这是他第一次产生这样的感觉。

Merlin伸手抚摸着他嘴角的一处伤口，那流了一些血，是他从高处跳下来的时候被一支斜伸的树枝划伤的，他在飞机上用了一些威士忌擦拭过当做消毒，现在血液已经凝结起来。他这半边脸很惨，除开这个伤口，他的颧骨被Merlin刚刚那一拳打得泛红，大约几个小时之后就要绚丽得像绘画晚霞的画家的调色盘。他想说点什么，这气氛糟糕到令他提心吊胆，但Merlin用拇指抵在他的双唇上示意其保持缄默。  
他用食指毫不温柔的揉搓这那已经凝结的伤口，直到柔软的，即将成型的血痂被生硬地拉扯下来，红色的血液渗出来，Harry不由得倒吸了一口冷气，但那绝没换来半点仁慈。Merlin用手指摩挲着他的伤口，娇嫩的肌肤格外敏感，“Harry，我们的Galahad，从来都要华丽退场的Galahad”，他低声在他耳边，像是抱怨一样，但更加冷漠一些，“每一次，每一次我坐在这里看到你不听劝阻地从各种地方跳下去，那就像是把我心脏上的一块伤疤揭开，甚至是粗暴地在伤疤之上再捅一刀，甚至流血与疼痛都要被嘲弄”。  
“你觉得你不会死，对吧？”  
“可坐在这里的人是我，不管你发生什么都只能寸步不离地坐在这里的人是我，而你甚至还喜欢动不动地关掉眼镜”。

Harry不清楚Merlin现在的情绪算作什么，愤怒？悲伤？似乎都不妥帖，他的眼中有着化不开的忧虑，他明显被激怒了，因为他现在的举动与他一向的细致温柔背道而驰，但他的情绪更加复杂。Harry想伸手阻止对方，但他怕会把情况弄得更糟。他担心，并非对现在的事态，他有一种信念，Merlin永远都不会真正伤害他，但他担心Merlin现在的反常。  
不过，他的忧虑很快就散掉了一些，因为Merlin吻上了他的嘴唇。血液由于一个吻被带到口腔里，又因为对方舌头的动作而蔓延开来，一个铁锈味道的吻，显然不怎么温柔。Merlin的手按住他的后脑，他的手指埋藏进Harry蓬松茂密的头发里，偶然的拉扯到几缕卷发，拉扯得有些疼，即使被对方吻到几乎窒息，但那也没法阻止他的反击，他从Merlin的压制中解脱出来，冲动之下他推了对方一把，从而挣脱桎梏，转身坐在了办公室里唯一的一把椅子上。那是Merlin的椅子，据说是对方按照物理与人体科学亲手制作的，而且只有他自己坐上去最合适，尽管Harry一直觉得那把椅子十分舒服，对于他来说。  
他仰起头看着面色不善的男人，头发被刚刚的拉扯弄得乱糟糟地翘着，他一边的颧骨红肿着，嘴角带着血迹，他的衬衣因为汗水和爆炸带来的烟尘显得有些脏，但他倨傲地看着Merlin，“Merlin，我觉得在战斗之后享受性爱绝对是个好主意，但不是这种，你很反常”。  
男人没给他什么了解自己心情的机会，他把Harry从椅子上拉起来，自己坐了上去，他报复性质地将对方抱在怀里，他拉扯下对方的领带捆住他的手，因为这一切从前所未有的陌生，Harry甚至没有反抗的机会。就在他刚刚反应过来的时候，他已经被Merlin控制住了。而他十分确定“控制”这个词用得无比精准。  
Merlin一粒粒地解开他的扣子，从西装外套到马甲，再到衬衣。他做得十分认真，他的指尖温度要低一点，至少比Harry的胸膛冷一点，当他不经意地触碰到对方的时候，Harry不由颤抖了一下。他并不缺乏性爱的经历，不管是不是与身边这个人，但他从没被这样全面压制过。他和Merlin以往的性爱的确是对方在上面的时候多一些，但那并不妨碍他占据主动。事实上，每一次他们的亲密接触都从他的一个吻开始，Merlin喜欢接吻，他对这种情感快意大于肉体享受的接触方式情有独钟。但这一次，一切都变了。

Merlin的指甲修剪得圆润贴服，但当他用指尖在Harry的胸前刻意圈画的时候，Harry仍旧感受到带着刺痛感的快感。他很诧异这个夜晚的走向，一般情况下，在他刚刚出完任务的晚上，Merlin总有些回避他，他会说：“Harry，回到你自己家里去，把报告写一写，明天早上我要看到你的报告”，或者是说：“嘿你难道不会感到疲倦么？一天下来你还嫌弃自己的肾上腺素被释放的不够么？”  
总而言之，他在这样的夜晚一直躲开Harry，似乎是不想与他相处，而现在Harry似乎明白了原因，“啊！”，Merlin的动作让他小声惊呼，对方将手指伸进了他的裤子，透过他白色柔软的贴身衣物，他挑逗那十分敏感的地方,“你在担心我”，他将自己刚刚得出的结论夹杂在深呼吸里，他笑起来，看着Merlin，他伸手抱住Merlin，他亲吻对方光滑的头皮，“但你不用担心”。

“我有分寸”。  
说实话，Harry可能一辈子都想不明白为什么对方会对一句“我有分寸”有那么大的反应，他看起来甚至不像是那个他认识了多年的Merlin。他的确还冷静，绝不慌乱，但Harry觉得当自己告诉对方，或者是，按照他本来的意思，安抚对方之后，Merlin反倒变得更加，冷漠了。他甚至腾出手来摘下眼镜，用Harry挂在肘关节上的衬衣擦了擦眼镜。接着，他把疲倦的骑士按在他面前的桌子上，他打开了最下面那个小抽屉，“你可能会感到惊喜，因为我看起来不像是那种会在办公室放润滑剂的人”。  
魔法师打开润滑剂的瓶子，挤了一些在Harry后面的入口处与自己的手掌里。他的手指的长度做起扩张来的确很合适，修长而保养得当，绝不会给对方带来压力。但的确他的手指也骨节分明，而如果他有意给对方难堪的话，他会好无铺垫地将手指戳进对方的后穴里，充足的润滑液保证了Harry不会受伤，而提前被领带捆住了双手的男人并没什么反抗的能力。尽管他尝试用小腿向后踢开不怎么温柔的男人，但他很快意识到，那只能让他的肠壁遭些苦头。

“你真应该早点知道，当别人的手指在你身体里的时候，你应该学会别做太夸张的动作，虽然传闻中Galahad不所不能”，Merlin站起来凑到Harry的耳边，像是说出甜蜜的情话一样告诉他，“但肯定不是在他被操的时候”。

他坐回椅子上，用另一只手抓住Harry的脚踝，那帮对方脱下了他深色的袜子，露出了白皙的脚踝。那优美的线条令人着迷，绝不是肌肉虬结，但也不是惨白无力。Merlin将他的小腿抬起来放在自己的膝盖上，多亏了一把好椅子与灵活的轮子，这一切他做的十分惬意，尽管另外的承受者正因为双手被束缚在身后，而双脚也被迫离开地面而丧失了着力点，不得不将全部重量放在自己的上身。桌面上老派的放置了一块巨大的玻璃板，冰冷的无机物贴在他的胸前，而令他羞耻的是，他竟然感受到快感。

坚硬的平面让他的肋骨被硌得有些疼，而Merlin的动作越来越过分起来。他将三只手指一起伸进他后面的洞里，他默不作声等待着Harry压抑着的呻吟，他让自己有点快的喘息声填满了这间严肃无比的办公室，Harry不想将脸贴在玻璃板上，但他同样不想抬起头看着三块巨大的显示屏。  
他忍不住开口，先于怨气而出的是他呻吟声，“看在上帝的份上”，他吸了一口冷气，“Merlin，把显示屏关了”。  
魔法师不因为骑士的意志而改变行为。  
他抬头看了开Harry，不动声色的打开了麦克风，“Lancelot，你右手边的第二个房间里有个拿着半自动步枪的雇佣兵，你自己解决一下”。  
对方的行为完全超过了他能想象的恶劣，当对方的手放到控制台上的时候，他以为Merlin终于要放他一马了，但魔法师打开了麦克风，尽管他及时将牙齿抵在下唇以保证沉默，但一声呻吟还是溢了出去。  
“哦Merlin，相信我”，屏幕上的男人将他的手枪藏在身后，敲了敲门，“夜宵时间，请问您需要客房服务么？”  
那些骑士真是一个比一个令人头疼，Merlin这样想着。考虑到正热衷于提供“客房服务”的那位骑士的个人风格和他没什么关系，他决定还是专注于眼前这个屡教不改的男人。

“嘿Harry”。  
他停下了手里的动作，松开了他的脚踝，拽着帮着Harry双手的领带帮助他站起来，他让男人面向他，以确保没浪费掉任何一丝微妙的表情。他歪嘴笑了笑，“你是打算自己上来动，还是趴在桌子上让我干得你起不来？”

从Merlin问出那个问题到他们再次交谈起来有三十五秒的静寂。这不足一分钟的时间即使是在日后他们相伴走过了更多个十年之后依旧能算得上Harry Hart精彩表情集锦的前十名。Merlin笑着看到自己面前的男人的表情从充满情欲成了震惊，然后又迅速转换出一丝羞耻，最后，他用牙齿咬了咬下嘴唇，Merlin这次没制止他的小动作。  
他说：“松开我，你的装修品味烂透了，玻璃板让你看起来像个十九世纪古板的科学家”。  
Merlin没法收起来脸上的笑意，他环住Harry，以帮他解开绑在身后的领带，也许他刻意压低了声音，“那你是什么？被科学家改造出的永远都不听指挥的，最后免不了身体惩罚的命运的执行者？”  
Merlin的存在总能印证一件事：平日不苟言笑的正经人恶劣起来要命得性感。  
在这种情况下，刚刚被扩张的后穴正空虚地收缩着，他很清楚自己的在性爱上面没什么变态的心理偏好，但莫名的，控制室这种地方，一个不小心打开话筒所有骑士就讲听到他的呻吟的处境下，他竟然觉得自己有点异样的兴奋。

他将Merlin按在椅子上坐好，这时候才发现对方的着装一丝不苟到好像马上就能去给全体特工开会的状态，这令他十分不满。如同他们每次做爱被打断不得不回到总部的时候一样，他的头发总会出卖他刚刚进行的运动，而没人看出来Merlin是另外一个主角，因为对方的发型从来没什么变化，哪怕是在最动情的时候。Harry曾试图用在上面留下个牙印以标志自己的所属权，但之后面对着众多特工好奇的眼神的魔法师只是低头懊恼地笑了笑，看着坐在圆桌上的Galahad，有一瞬间Harry觉得他要像自己表白了，但对方只是轻声抱怨，“昨天晚上去Galahad家里给他送一份机密纸质版资料，没想到都这么多年了他那只约克夏犬还是很暴躁，趁我不注意的时候蹿上来咬了我一口。还要感谢Galahad，他冒着雨把我送到了诊所里还好心地陪着我等待接种疫苗，啊真没想到伦敦被小型犬咬伤的人那么多”，说着还摸了摸他头上的伤口。

想起来这件事的Harry有些生气，他扶着Merlin的肩膀，将他的阴茎对准自己的穴口，将报复的念头不管不顾地付诸行动，他几乎没准备就直接坐了下去，瞬间被贯穿的疼痛感和微妙的快感让他忍不住低吼，而魔法师的闷闷的一声冷哼更加取悦了他。他坐在对方身上，现在他们之间的距离为负，他笑起来，尽管后面的感觉仍有点不舒服，但他从来不计较自己受没受伤，他有个目标：惩罚一下Merlin，他不满刚刚Merlin有点粗暴的行为，他还喜欢对方失控的样子。而现在，他的两个愿望都被满足了，尽管他的括约肌不是很喜欢，但愉悦成为了他最主要的体验。

被解开的手腕有点泛红，他跪坐在对方身上，一只手扣住Merlin的后脑，一只手伸到对方的面前，“你看，你总怪我把自己弄得一身伤，这次是你的错了”。  
他的脸上有被Merlin打了一拳留下来的红肿，他的手腕泛红和肤色形成了鲜明的对比，总的说来这位尤其注意个人形象的男人此刻看起来糟透了，但那让情欲的释放变得更加容易与真实。Merlin自然地亲吻上Harry的手腕，“你知道，其实你欠我一个牙印，而我不介意留在这里，也许还能和你的某一对袖扣搭配起来”。  
他的牙齿抵上Harry的手腕，微微凸起来的青色血管彰显着生命力。不久前刚消褪的担忧与愤怒又一下子涌了上来，他拉扯对方的卷发报复性地抽插起来，他的一只手揉扯着Harry的臀部，他垂下的视线停留在被捏的变形的臀瓣上，他听得到对方的呻吟，Harry放弃了压抑它们，痛楚夹杂在欢愉中显得格外色情，他帮助对方上下运动，以取悦他埋在对方身体里的那一根。

“Merlin，我不得不说，你今天真是反常得过头了”。  
即使在连喘息都破碎起来的这一刻，对方仍旧执着于探究他的心情。Merlin不想将自己更深层次的忧虑暴露出来，也许Harry会取笑他也不一定，他迫使Harry转过身，他的眼睛令他感到悲伤。而为了防止从Merlin身上摔下去，一向喜欢被取悦的，年轻的Galahad不得不弯下腰，他的双手撑在地上，Merlin要比他高一点，这时候他能鲜明地感受到这把椅子是独属于魔法师的了，他绷劲了脚面以保证足尖着地，背对Merlin让他被迫放弃跪坐在对方结实的大腿上这个舒服的姿势，而现在，即使能触碰到地面，但他的双腿却一点力量都使不上。

对方的动作称得上是横冲直撞。Harry觉得自己整个身体都被填满了，然而马上又被抽空，但没等他反应过来，对方再次一插到底，碍事的西装裤早就被扔在一旁，就连衬衣也只是勉强挂在身上。他忍不住伸手抚慰自己勃起的男性象征。顶端冒出来的一点液体沾到他的手上，他上下摩挲着自己的阴茎，加上来自前列腺的刺激，他徘徊在高潮的边缘。但Merlin的手覆上了他的，并阻止了他的动作。他用拇指堵住他已经忍不住流出些液体的前端，弯下腰更深入地插入他也更加贴近他的耳际，温暖的呼吸如同爱抚一样触碰着他的肌肤，那不知通过什么途径刺激了他的肛门括约肌的收缩。Merlin如同加了三块糖的黑咖啡一样的声音回荡在他的耳蜗，“Harry”，他以为对方要恶劣地调情，但魔法师只是说，“如果有一天你死在我的屏幕上，我就将我们之间所有的感情都抛之脑后，我甚至拒绝出席你的葬礼，你明白么，Harry？”  
他没给对方回答的机会，他站起来，让对方把手撑在前面的桌子上，他钳制住Harry的腰并动了起来，断续的呻吟成为了意味不明的回答。在最后一刻，他把阴茎从对方身体里退出来，白色的液体落在了他的两腿之间。他伸出手将体液擦在对方的下体，他为Harry手淫，以此弥补刚刚阻碍了对方高潮。他靠在桌子上，玻璃板的直角边缘有些碍事，但他搂着Harry，直到他释放出来。  
控制室的屏幕上的影像从没中断，就在Harry沉浸在高潮后的余韵的时候，左上角的屏幕里一片火光，大概是谁又糟糕地拉开了一个打火机。Merlin的目光被爆炸吸引过去，他坐回到椅子。Harry站在那里，居高临下地看着他，发泄似的弄乱了对方整齐地塞在毛衣里的领带，他有些懊恼对方连上衣都没脱，就把他压在指挥台上狠狠地操了一顿，而更令他不满的是，他的魔法师现在居然还能冷静地打开话筒，“Lancelot，一个组织里有一个不听话的特工就够了，我发给了Percival你的坐标，你还有三分钟处理你的烂摊子，听清楚了，三分钟”。  
他的声音像是个机器人，清晰而充满了距离感，但那令处在危险中的特工们安心。此时此刻Harry似乎明白了什么，他拉过Merlin的肩膀，尽量缩短自己与对方的距离，“那现在，你至少应该给我一个吻的，温柔的，而不是带着铁锈味道的吻，Merlin”。  
穿着毛衣的男人拿起了桌子上半杯有些冷的茶水，面无表情地喝了下去，他凑到Harry的耳边，“我可以给你一千个亲吻，只要你喜欢的话”。

他没法控制地脸红了。

—番外1结束—

 

 

番外二：多少诗人把光阴镀成了黄金

 

Merlin觉得自己最近的生活简直烂透了，一边是一个着装品位幼稚又任性的Galahad，一边是一个什么事情都不管，天天赖在控制室不走的新任Arthur，他几乎觉得这个有着悠久历史的组织要在他的手上毁于一旦了，尽管他觉得那完全不是自己的错，而他可能是历史上最尽职尽责的Merlin之一。  
在他也记不清是多少次对着话筒呵斥新任Galahad的过于冒险的举动的时候，他终于想起来这个麻烦的源头——他把对方扔给了Harry，他很清楚的记得自己的原话，“Harry，请至少把这个不知道为什么觉得你出任务的风格十分值得效仿的小麻烦解决了”，他推了推眼镜，毫不顾忌一边故作惊恐的男孩，“否则你今天就睡在办公室吧”。

然后他跑了出去，到最近的酒吧，点上一杯纯麦芽威士忌，当琥珀色的液体滑过他的喉咙带来辛辣的回味之后，他终于打消了等一下去揍一顿他的现任上司的想法。但一个人坐在喧嚷的酒吧里，他突然觉得有点寂寞。按照惯例，每个月的第三个星期二，那是他和Percival惯例的喝酒时间，他们会互相分享另外两位同事的制造的那些让人暴躁的小麻烦。过去，他们经常坐在酒吧里最里面的卡座，举起酒杯碰一下，“上天保佑Lancelot和Galahad”，他们这样笑着说，那也许称得上甜蜜的抱怨。但现在，他丧失了这种乐趣。他越来越难在任务之外见到Percival，偶尔在总部见到对方，他想走过去拍拍对方的肩膀，邀请他一起去喝一杯，但他总是被对方那种隐忍而浓郁的悲伤所制止。他没法那样做，因为他们已经不再困扰在同样的状况中里了，而现在，每一次碰杯都对那位沉默的特工来说，都十分残忍。

但很快地喝掉了两杯威士忌的Merlin想，他总该给自己找个一起喝酒的朋友了，不然，这喧闹中的孤独感太容易让人喝醉了。  
这时候，那位Kingsman里独具一格的姑娘坐在了他的旁边，“双份苏格兰威士忌，不加冰”，她为自己点了酒，转头看了看Merlin，“嘿，要我请你一杯么？”  
这位新任的Lancelot可以说是Kingsman里唯一让Merlin不怎么担心的人了，她完成任务异常出色，而且完全没继承上一任Lancelot那糟糕又危险的行动风格，和他那令人忧心的对姜黄色服装的偏好。相比他的前任，这位姑娘更像她的推荐人，冷静而值得信赖。  
“好选择”，他端起来他的第三杯威士忌和对方碰杯，“今天的酒让我来埋单”。  
对这位姑娘，他不得不说他其实有点亏欠。鉴于Eggsy和Harry关系，他在训练里就更加关注那个男孩，而一向表现优秀的Roxy，他不仅没给过这位女孩同样的关心，反倒在对抗那位试图用屠杀人类方式拯救世界的男人的时候，他还给了Roxy过大的压力，尽管她从没抱怨过。但现在，Merlin觉得有些愧疚，“嘿，你还适应你的特工生活么？”  
女孩抿了一口酒，她玫瑰色的唇膏沾在杯子上，“成为一个Kingsman特工，你没法想象我准备了多少年，所以真正得到了那个身份，反倒有种理所应当的感觉”。  
她低下头，灯光打在她的睫毛上，那让Merlin意识到，这个一向表现出众的姑娘并没有她表现出来的那么无所不能，她的声音小了一些，“你知道，我从来没和别人说过，因为我找不到合适的对象，但我的觉得我可以告诉你”，她又喝了一口酒，那给她勇气，“我担心Percival”。  
哦是的，Merlin想，Percival，他避免和对方谈论他的悲伤，没人能清楚地定义他和前任Lancelot的关系。Merlin记得他有一次曾撞见Percival和Lancelot在一起亲吻，在Kingsman某个没开灯的过道里，他靠在Lancelot的身上，对方刚刚从一个难度不小的任务中回来，姜黄色的西装破破烂烂，他倚在墙上，一手插在口袋里，一手搭在对方的肩膀上，“你没什么可担心的”，他凑上前去亲吻Percival抿起来的嘴唇，“不过我觉得这一次Merlin一定要弄死我”。  
Percival笑了起来，Merlin从来不知道那位看起来冷静又禁欲的特工笑起来那么甜美，他听见对方说，“如果Merlin杀了你，我一定要做他的帮手”。Merlin站在过道口攥紧了手里的马克杯，他没和Percival提起过这件事，他懂那种感情，那没什么说出来的必要，他只是从那之后，默不作声地把教训Lancelot的任务交给了对方。

“Percival”，Merlin示意酒保再给女孩拿来一杯酒，“他现在怎么样？”  
Roxy无奈的晃了晃手里的杯子，“他不好，但我什么办法都没有”。  
她看着Merlin，眼睛里亮晶晶的，“你可能知道他的感受，至少你曾经体验过，但我没有，James，你知道，他的死亡对与Percy和我们是有区别的。我从小就认识他们两个人，但现在，我仍旧什么办法都没有”。  
女孩摇了摇头，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，刺激的液体让她忍不住流出来两颗眼泪，“我只能烤一些他喜欢的朗姆酒葡萄干司康饼给他，但那没什么用”。  
Merlin拍了拍女孩的后背，他再次坚定了自己对Roxy的赞许，“那不是你的错，也不是你的责任。你知道，悲伤这种情绪狡猾极了，一旦你陷进去，就难以逃脱”。  
“你陷进去过，我知道”。

Merlin点了点头，“我们从前也在这里喝酒，我和Percival，那时候真是难得轻松惬意的时光”。  
“你知道Percival会做饭么？”  
Roxy突然冒出来这一句，“他从前会给James做早午餐，他炒的鸡蛋好吃极了，而且他会穿上一件姜黄色的，有着可笑的很胖的猫的图案的围裙，他会把我从书房里叫出来和他们一起吃饭。我怀念那时候”。  
“噢Roxy，我们都怀念过去，但没人能逆转已经发生的事情”。  
他看着面前的姑娘，想起来年轻的时候，James刚加入他们，那阵子Harry总责怪自己的疏忽让他们损失了一个人，他对危险的追求变本加厉。而那时候目睹一位与自己同样年轻的候选人的牺牲的Lancelot也极度不稳定。他记得Percival和他一起，在伦敦一个没什么特点的下着雨的晚上，坐在这个小酒馆里喝酒。如同Roxy所说的那样，那位特工喜欢朗姆酒，确切地说是掺了焦糖糖浆的黑朗姆，深褐色的液体香味芳醇，他叹了一口气，“个人英雄主义，算得上那些外向开朗的特工的通病”。  
Merlin给了他一个无奈的笑容，端起酒杯碰了一下对方放在桌子上的杯子，“他们总有种自己不会死的信念，也不知道是哪里来的错觉”。  
“告诉我，Merlin”，Percival推了推眼镜，眯起眼睛，“当你在屏幕上看着他们无所顾忌的引爆炸弹，当他们受了伤，或者是什么东西阻挡了你的视线的时候，你会不会慌？”  
他记得自己没回答对方的问题，至少是没直接回答，他告诉对方，“你知道，我不能慌，我也不敢慌”。  
剩下的感受，他想，Percival应该是知道的。那种明知自己牵念的人正身处危险，却无能为力的感觉，而更糟糕的是，那个人本身就危险极了。

回忆如同涨潮的海水，来势凶猛，几乎要淹没他的理智，但好在他控制住了。看着面前的女孩，她还太年轻，无论她为了成为Kingsman的一位骑士准备了多久，但那都只是虚拟的，现在，当她真正担任起Lancelot这个称号的时候，她面对的则是真正的死亡与危险了。  
“Roxy，有时候你明知道对方的处境极为糟糕，你关心他，但你无能为力”，他犹豫了一下，但最终还是告诉对方，“那种感觉就像是你透过屏幕看见你的特工偏离了路线或者被预料之外的敌人攻击的感觉，你紧张，担忧，甚至忍不住提高音调大声叫喊，但那都无济于事，你只能默默地盯着屏幕，观察另一边的所有动态，然后在必要的时候给出冷静的提示”。  
他这样告诉年轻的Lancelot，“你现在能做的，就是始终留意Percival的一举一动，他的状态不好，但我们什么都做不了”。

“两杯龙舌兰”，Roxy沉默了一会，然后伸手招来了酒保。  
“我不喝龙舌兰”.  
“两杯都是我的”，年轻的姑娘端起一口杯仰头喝掉淡金色的液体，她深吸一口气，“我从没见过他那样，他现在甚至有些无理取闹，你知道的，Merlin，你一定知道。我们都知道他因为失去James而痛苦，但他表现得好像我们都不会伤心一样，并且他疏远了所有人”。  
“是的，我知道。但你要明白，James，他和Percy有一种很特别的联系，那是一种没人能替代的情感。因此，失去Lancelot令他格外悲伤”。  
“我知道”，她的视线胶着在吧台上，“我知道他们之间很特别，尽管Percy从来不承认，而James总是在笑”。  
有一瞬间Merlin觉得这个从来不出什么差错的姑娘要哭出来了，而他绝对不善于处理那种状况。但万幸，Roxy只是干脆地解决掉了另一杯龙舌兰，“告诉我”，她转向Merlin的方向，盯着他的眼睛，“并没有什么计划的，对吧，你只是幸运地找到的了Galahad”。

Merlin几乎要被她的的问题吓疯了，但他转念一想，Roxy是个聪明的姑娘，显然她的观察能力也不弱。而且，他想起来在他刚刚找到Harry的时候，他给Roxy打的那一通请假电话，他不确定是不是自己的语气暴露了什么，但也许，那对一个天赋惊人训练得当的特工来说，拼凑出事情的真相却已足够。在不知道几杯威士忌下肚之后，Merlin决定和她分享一部分自己的秘密，他需要和人聊聊Harry的问题，而Roxy也需要一个秘密来让自己不那么执着于Percival的悲伤。  
“我很幸运”。  
“你找到了他”，她重复了一遍事实，“但你谁也没告诉，我猜是因为他的状态不好，而你不想与别人分享那样的他”。  
她没等Merlin回答，她只是再次招手示意酒保上一轮酒，“你知道我们都很伤心，但你不会和我们分享你的悲伤，你认为你的悲伤更特别，更亲密，而你没法分享”。  
她说起这些的时候有些难以表达的落寞，像是努力加入一个姐妹会却屡屡失败的女孩，但她却拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，微微笑起来，“我知道的，你们之间的感情更特殊一点，那没法分享，就像Percy，但我认识他还有James太久了，也许那和他们认识的时间来比算不上什么，但有些时候，看着现在的Percival，我的确会懊恼”。  
“关键是他现在他糟糕了”。  
“对，一定是他太糟糕了”。

Merlin喝掉了杯子里最后一点酒，他看着Roxy面前摆着的一排龙舌兰，决定推迟他离开的时间。他知道Harry正等着他，没准还要炫耀他今天和Eggsy谈话的结果，那会十分有趣，但比起眼前这位特工的状况，他觉得还是让对方等一会比较好。

“Roxy”，他把那半打酒滑到一边，并递给酒保一叠现金，“你没有任何错，你自己也知道”。  
“但我仍旧伤心，还有担忧，太多情感，那很复杂，几乎要比带着一个被中途叫停的大气球飞行器去发射导弹还复杂，而那还是在我有些恐高的情况下”。  
她还记得开个小玩笑，尽管那听起来不怎么轻松，但Merlin还是笑了出来，“你看，这份工作也还挺有意思的”。

是啊，成为一名穿着西装的骑士，那简直是世界上最酷的事情了，前提是她不用面对牺牲的同伴。活下来的人总要比死去的人承受更多情感上的压力，那是幸存者必须承受的苦难，她知道。  
今晚能遇见Merlin让她轻松了不少。能把内心最沉重的忧虑与人分享，并被理解，那让她舒服了一些。她想，如果在这里遇见Merlin，她真不知道能和谁分享这些。  
她冲着魔法师感激地笑了笑，对方把一件厚外套披在她身上，“绅士的礼仪”。  
“绅士的礼仪”。  
他们没在进行更多的交谈，Merlin陪着她走了一小段路，伦敦又下起雨来，年轻的Lancelot披着魔法师过长的外套显得十分柔弱，但他们都知道，Roxy不只是个年轻的姑娘，她还是个拯救了世界的骑士，她勇敢、聪明，又漂亮。  
走到岔路口的时候Merlin与她挥手告别，他叮嘱对方好好睡一觉，而明天等着他们的也许是更危险的任务，但他没有犹豫，他问对方，“下个月的今天，12号，我请你喝酒？”

“不，我请你喝酒”，金发的女孩转身离开，她的声音轻松了许多。伦敦的雨绵绵不绝，但那似乎温暖了一些。

 

—番外2结束—

[color=Red][size=5][b]印调地址：[url]http://vote.weibo.com/poll/136107578[/url][/b][/size][/color]

PS，再次，谢谢阅读。


End file.
